Ana Witwicky
by StudiousMusings
Summary: Many of the Autobots worshiped the All Spark. it was their power, their life force. Given to them by their creators. It was an amazing piece of technology that was almost like magic. My father destroyed it during the last battle with Megatron, shoved it into his spark and blew it up. At least, that's what everyone thought happened to it. But that sort of power just doesn't go away.
1. Chapter 1

I ducked and rolled into a ditch. People were running, and screaming, and crying, trying to get away from the huge spaceships that were shooting down on us. I yelped in surprise as an Energon blast destroyed the grass by my head. One ship soared over, its shadow blocked the sun and with a quick look around I scrambled to my feet. How the hell did this happen? I dodged and weaved around people and blasts, trying to make it to the drop point. I scowled and rounded a corner, ducking behind an abandoned car as heavy thuds started racing down the street. I peeked over the hood, ready to fire but grinned as the red and blue Autobot leader came into view. "Optimus!"

There was an explosion to my left, and I saw black.

My name is Ana Witwicky, and my father helped save the world from evil alien robots when he was a teenager. Which led to the good alien robots, called Autobots to live among us. He was the one to take down the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron and with his second uprising my father helped Optimus Prime to take him down once again. It was a story that was told to me my whole life. The only thing I had from my father, stories. He died when I was just little, I could only vaguely remember the day of the funeral. I live with my mother and Bumblebee, an Autobot that was my father's first car and his protector. With Decepticons still out there and more arriving every year. Bee continued to live with us and was our protector, my best friend. There was also Brains and Wheelie, accidental bots that were created by my father with a shard of the all spark.

The All Spark is a whole other story in of itself. Many of the Autobots worshiped it to some degree, it was their power, their life force. It was an endless energy source given to them by their creators. It was an amazing piece of technology that was almost like magic. My father destroyed it during the last battle with Megatron, shoved it into the Deception's spark and blew it up. At least, that's what everyone thought happened to it. But that sort of power just doesn't go away. It just, changes.

* * *

Bee and I were driving through DC one day after school, it was a ritual for us, enjoying the open road and watching the city fly by. We were travelling down the freeway when Bee's radio came to life. I couldn't understand the complex language that was a mix of whirling sounds and beeps that was the cybertronian language. Bee was different, years ago when he first landed on earth his voice box part was destroyed, and the team hadn't been able to fix it for him. Since then, the bot had used the internet and radio to communicate, borrowing the voices of others to communicate. It was my goal to try and fix it for him someday.

"Bee! What's wrong?" I griped the seat cushion as he did a sudden U-turn and sped back towards the city.

"Got to meet up with the others" he said, a mix of pop music and some presidential speech.

"Why?"

"Not sure, just gotta go fast. Hold on!" his engine revved and we arrived at the DC N.E.S.T base within a few minutes. Since growing up around Autobots, it came along with knowing the N.E.S.T team. A group of US officers that worked with the Autobots to hunt down Decepticons. My Uncle Will is their Lt. Colonel, the main boss of the strike team, other than the stuffy government men. He's not really my uncle but my godfather, he knew my father from when the bots first arrived and became a great family friend. He was waiting for Bee and me at the front entrance, he had that worried look on his face that made me anxious.

"What's up?" I asked "You interrupted our driving time."

"Sorry Ana" he put a hand on my shoulder and led me into the base. I was confused and bit worried, what was going on? The bots were nowhere to be seen, even Bee hadn't followed us into the base. "Uncle Will…"

"It'll be OK Ana, we just found something that was a bit concerning..."

"Concerning? What's concerning!" Now I was starting to get a freaked out as he led me into one of the wide open hangers, this one was designated as Ratchet's work space/med bay it was filled with medical supplies and mechanical equipment. A row of twenty beds were set up against one of the walls. The red and white medical bot was waiting for us.

Uncle Will sat me down on one of the human sized work benches and took a deep breath. "Ana… we found out what killed your father"

"But we know what killed him, Cancer. The doctors didn't find it until it was too late" Worry teared at my stomach as Uncle Will shook his head.

"Ratchet took a second look at the tests, since we had left it up to our doctors and not him. He actually found large traces of All Spark energy in his system when he died, he was filled with it. We suspect that when he crushed the All Spark into Megaton's chest, he wasn't the only one to get a huge charge of Spark energy. He died because the energy was poisonous to his system, to all human systems."

"OK, so it was really like Cancer?"

"You could say that" Uncle Will shrugged "Now that we know this happened, there's the chance that the poison had traveled to you. Don't worry, I've already tested your mother and she's perfectly safe, so it's possible you didn't get any at all either. I just want you to be informed." his blue eyes I could tell were a bit worried.

"But wouldn't Bee have sensed me or any of the Energon readers all over the city?" I gestured wildly, I felt fine. I've never gotten sick, not even a cold…

"If he could he would have noticed it on your father, it's your skin and its oils that would have been blocking the sensors." I couldn't help up think about Ironhide and his habit of calling humans squishy.

"So test me" I straightened by back, worry shoved to the back of my mind. It could be nothing, and it has been years without any problem. I looked up to the red and white Autobot, he is one of the few that I didn't chat with on a regular biases.

"Hold out your hand" Ratchet sat down on his knees and I placed my hand on his huge palm. A sharp stinging pain flared as he sliced my palm open. The blue light of his scanners ran over the exposed skin and blood a few times. Uncle Will passed me a band aid to stop the bleeding, the small cut stung like a paper cut and wasn't deep.

"You should be dead… I haven't seen this reading, since the All Spark was still around." The bot exclaimed.

"Am I going to die?" my stomach dropped, and it felt like ice rushed through my veins. Ratchet didn't say anything but was excitedly fiddling with a screen on his chest. His scanners flickered over my body and in an instant a blue hologram version of me was floating in the air. I looked around it but couldn't see anything wrong with myself. Bones all in place, veins and muscles working perfectly...

"This is amazing" the Autobot was grinning as he motioned to the image. "Never have I ever seen something like this, your body is naturally creating Energon, just like the All Spark did." He pointed out the blue colored veins which ran throughout my body, They were barely noticeable, hidden between the blood vessels but I could see them almost glowing with power.

"So… am I going to die?" I asked, but it seemed like Ratchet was happy and not worried.

"No, no, no" Ratchet shook his head as if I said something silly "with the amount you're making you should have burnt up years ago, which is what happened to your father, the only thing you will need to do as a precaution is to release the energy every now and again but I do not think it is a danger to you, all of your vitals are stable. It seems the All Spark found a way to keep itself alive, through you"

Uncle Will frowned "What do you mean about that?"

"The cube was not and ordinary object, we believe it may have been sentient, Energon is a special type of energy, it creates life." he took a moment to think of how to explain it best "Energon changes the metal that we are made of. it makes it organic, in our own way. Now, we can repair ourselves with your metal and charge ourselves to keep going. But that metal would never really be a part of us, it would be like a prosthetic. Working and doing what it should but not really a part of our being. Energon changes that metal, and makes it apart of us, because it is what made us...us. does that make sense?"

I was a bit confused. "So the all spark is living inside me?"

"No, it's more like you have become the new All Spark," the bot was nearly bouncing about his work space now, picking up bits and pieces of metal and wiring. "We also have to find out a way to access the energy so you can expel the energy daily" he download his findings onto a computer. In between running around "You are going to be just fine Ana"

I sighed, OK. not going to die today. That's good. I smiled at Uncle Will, but he still looked a bit worried.

The rest of the afternoon were filled with meetings. Doctors came and went, as they came up with a way for me to discharge the Energon. Mom arrived and stayed at the base with me, I spent most of my time in the other hangers, making myself busy with the other Autobots, filling them in on what Ratchet discovered. Optimus was the only one out on a mission, and all of the bots couldn't wait to tell him the news. even Bee was ecstatic about the new of the All Spark living once again. It was a small change I noticed in the bots, the RC Twins started calling me Lady Ana. Bee explained that they worshiped the All Spark, like many other Bots, Autobot and Decepticon. It made sense to me, if the All Spark was what made them.

Mom stayed pretty calm once Uncle Will explained that I wasn't going to die. Although, she stuck by my side for hours. I completed my homework while the bots trained and was starting to bug Uncle Will for more things to do when Ratchet and the Doctors finally returned to the hanger.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, Hands folded on my hips.

"We cannot remove the veins, they have integrated into your body since birth, and we doubt that you would be able to live without them" Said Ratchet "But, the only thing that I could think of was implanting small microscopic Energon blasters into your hands attaching them to the Energon veins allowing you to release the energy. It will be easier since we know that the veins run everywhere and are easily accessible" Sounded like a good plan to me.

That night, a realization hit me. I was the living All Spark. The first fight on Earth was caused by both sides wanting the All Spark. If the Decepticons ever found out about me... they would stop at nothing to gain that power, my power. I had never felt that much fear in my life. The cold gut wrenching feeling twisting inside me. I cried the first night, and slept in Bumblebee's back seat as he vowed to keep me safe.

In the week leading up to the surgery, Ratchet began teaching me about Energon and their planet Cybertron. He even let me look over the wire net that was going to be attached to my hands, it was made out of a lot of confusing parts, but he slowly walked me through what was going to happen during the procedure. I was always interested in mechanics, living with a robot sparked some interest over the years, and my goal of fixing Bee's voice box.

The day before the big surgery, Optimus Prime returned to the base. Standing in front of the Autobot leader always made me feel like a little girl. But he bent down to my level and thanked me. The return of the All Spark was a saving grace to their race and he apologized for the placement of this responsibility and the danger that down hangs over me. I smiled and suddenly it was like the great Autobot leader was just any other bot, there was a wariness in his eyes that touched me.

"Optimus, I help my friends. No matter what. and I trust you to keep me safe." My name is Ana Witwicky. I am 18 years old and my life has drastically changed and I welcome it with open arms if it means the survival of my friends, my family.

* * *

The surgery took all day, in the base's own hospital room. When I woke up my hands were bound in white gauze, it was like big white mittens stopping me from moving anything. My hands stung without the help of pain killers and I had to wait for another week before I could use my hands again and see the finished product.

Bee had a lot of fun joking around when it was his turn to feed me, making motions like an airplane out of my spoon or fork like I was little baby and Uncle Will was no help in stopping him, even doing it himself sometimes. That was until I would head butt him to make him stop.

Finally it was time for the unveiling, with over two weeks having passed, Mom had to explain to my school and friends that some doctors found the same cancer that my dad had and I was having a special treatment to fix it, which was a half-truth.

Nearly everyone at the base were watching when the gauze could finally be removed. My hands stung a bit as the cold air hit them, but other than that my hands looked exactly the same. Only a few faint shine of silver dots, running down my fingers and spiraling in my palm were a change. The net like imprint settled nicely into my skin, and the protective layer was Ratchet's creation, protecting the implant but not restricting my sense of touch, flexibility or even the discharge.

"There we go, looks like everything's in order" Ratchet smiled as he had me flex my fingers and bend them back, there was no restriction in any way. I couldn't believe how well they had healed.

"What do I do about airport security?" I joked, and Uncle Will handed me a small card

"This will get you through no problem" His normal smile was back on his lips.

"Wow, you guys thought of everything" I twirled the pacemaker card between my fingers before putting it in my pocket.

Ratchet motioned to Bumblebee who brought forward a large container almost as tall as myself. "Alright Ana; let's test out those blasters" Bee started getting excited. The box had an LED screen and on the top had two metal poles "I made these to hold Energon so we can transfer it to our inner spark. Place your hands on the plugs and do your best to release, It's all mental based control." he indicated to the metal poles "Expel as much as you want, then we will take another reading of your internal Energon readings"

The metal rods were cold and large enough I couldn't fit my whole hand around them. I stood there for a few heart beats trying to figure out how to get it to start while everyone watched me, it was a bit nerve wracking. Until suddenly it felt like a damn burst and the feeling was the weirdest I had ever felt, like something was just pouring out of me. It felt like a switch was suddenly turned on, I could sense the power and all its glory rumbling underneath my skin and rushing like a waterfall out of my hands.

Blue energy glowed from the rods, and the LED numbers began spinning out of control, and the entire box began smoking. I started to worry if I could even stop the flow but didn't have to worry, with one thought it all shut down. Ratchet nearly fell over when he inspected the box. "It is full…." His electronic gaze switched between the box and I. disbelief written across his metal features.

I didn't feel any different, was it supposed to drain me? Was I supposed to feel tired?

Optimus bent down to inspect the box as well. Ratchet seemed to be in shock, making noises that didn't form words. While the bots were in shock a doctor took some more blood and inserted it into some sort of machine. "It's the same; her levels haven't changed a bit" he reported. The Autobots around us erupted into questions and happy remarks, I couldn't understand them all talking at once.

"That battery at full charge is able to keep one of us running for years, that's without using energy weapons. Charging on human electricity… we would have to charge for years to get to that level" the Autobot leader cut through the chatter, silencing everyone.

"And it would be used up quickly" a Bot in the gathering shot out

"So… I can be used to charge you guys?" I looked around the eager and shocked robots. This was amazing, I could be useful.

"An endless energy source" Optimus explained

I grinned "I'm happy to fill you guys up. You're friends"

"Thank you very much Ana" The bots were just blown away. "This is an amazing discovery, I was skeptical that the All Spark had survived, inside you. It is truly a miracle"

After a few more tests the doctors and Ratchet declared that I was good to go back to school in the next week, and I was clear to use the Energon. Immediately I told the bots to line up, I was going to charge every single one of them,It would be a good test if I had a limit as well. Filling 15 Autobot sparks to full was nothing. After another energy reading, there was still no change and every bot was amazed.

Next, Ratchet wanted me in the shooting range just to test if I could use a controlled blast of Energon, I had only a slight feat of blasting my on hands off, but Ratchet said everything was going to be fine.

The shooting range was out the back of the base, large trees covered the edge of the property. "Alright squishy, let's see what you can do" Ironhide stood off to the side as the official bot in charge of weapons he, Ratchet, Optimus and Uncle Will were going to supervise what I could do.

The damage was amazing, though my aim was not the best thing in the world I managed to hit a few of the targets, destroy a tree and accidentally make a sprinkler come to life.

"You'll have to be careful using the energy around technology, if you allow it, or don't control it the energy can create bots." Ratchet warned. I really didn't want to deal with my microwave or phone turning into evil bots. I knew how Brains and Wheelie came alive, while they were Autobots now, before that they were just menaces, wreaking havoc everywhere, according to Uncle Will.

"Now, go on little one. Bumblebee is waiting for you. And don't forget to be here for next Monday" Finally I was allowed to leave, get back home in my own bed and shower.

"Yes Ratchet!" I laughed and saluted, running back into the base before he had a chance to say anything else.

"hey! Bee!" My favorite car, transformed into the Robot I know best when I got near. I laughed as he ran around the wing to the enjoyment of the other officers doing their jobs. Bee was blasting the 'I'm Happy' song "Let's go for a ride baby" he flipped and landed as the Yellow Camaro, the passenger side door swung open and I hopped in "Let's burn some pavement!" he whooped and tires screeched as we raced out onto the Washington streets.

The two of us just drove around for a few hours enjoying the sun and warm weather, Bee thanked me many times for the fill up. I just told him to go faster.

* * *

I returned to school on Monday morning, arriving early to catch up on some more things from my teachers. I sat in homeroom, English class waiting for everyone to arrive. My best friend Emma, a complete book worm was the first to arrive and barreled into me "Oh, Ana I'm so happy you're OK!"

"I'm fine" I laughed.

"Oh, there have been some rumors going around that you died! Jane thought it would be funny and not tell anyone that you were actually fine"

I barked "Are you serious? I was only gone for two weeks!" we both laughed "hold on, I'm gonna hide behind Mr. P's desk"

I waited as the rest of the class and Mr. P arrived the English teacher raised his eye brow as he saw me under his chair. I covered my mouth and he shook his head before starting the attendance.

When he got to my name, I heard Jane stop him "Come on Mr. P we don't have to include Ana, we all know she's gone"

Others muttered and agreed but Mr. P said my name again, ignoring them.

"Here!" I jumped up. Most of the class screamed and someone threw an eraser at my forehead.

"Alright, sit down Witwicky, we all know you're not dead"

I laughed as I took my seat, getting many mad looks from my classmates. It was fun to do something my age, after everything that happened these past few weeks.

* * *

Life pretty much turned into a routine, after school I would go to the base and learn from Ratchet about healing and bot anatomy and I was also introduced to Wheeljack, a recently arrived Autobot who liked to just go by Jack. He is the inventor of the group and the only Autobot that isn't a soldier, but a scientist and also the smallest Autobot I've ever met. Only a few feet taller than Uncle Will who is almost 6 ft. Between the two of them I gained a lot of knowledge about different classes of Autobots, basic mechanics which was helpful because I wanted to have a career with mechanics. Specifically something that would let me stay with all the Autobots and Uncle Will.

After my daily extra lessons, which would sometimes include shootouts with Ironhide, I would pick my mom up from her job. She works for Dylan Gould, the rich CEO of an accounting firm and a avid Car collector. I always found the man to be creepy, too nice to me and way too interested in my mom

Everything was pretty normal, and there have only been a few incidents of crazed bots going rogue in the house. Which usually ended up with me replacing my phone and even a few of the kitchen appliances. Brains and Wheelie have been good guard dogs, I just thought they get jealous if any other mini bot is in the house. Though...Bee did have to deal with the crazy stove at one point.

I arrived late at the base one afternoon, the Autobots had just arrived home from a mission in Russia somewhere, most of the soldiers at NEST knew about me so I always got in easily even without Bumblebee.

Inside Ironhide was testing out his new weapons and Bumblebee was helping some soldiers train. But there was unease in the air. Something happened on the mission I guessed, because Optimist was in a bad mood. He wasn't talking to anyone and was staying in his truck form. I decided to keep him company, even if he was in a bad mood and hopped onto his hood. I spread out some textbooks and studied. An hour into my visit, Optimus still wasn't talking, and Uncle Will with a suit wearing lady with bright running shoes walked into the hanger.

"Optimus, you remember, Sarah Manning." Uncle Will introduced the lady.

"I wouldn't talk to him right now" Ironhide said, crossing the room "he's real mad"

I nodded "not talking to anyone" I pad his hood.

"So what's this, the silent treatment?" the lady scoffed. Ironhide shook his head "No, we've seen that, and this isn't it" the second in command gave the prime a sharp knock to the top hood, causing me to bounce off and fumble to the ground. This caused the Prime to change now and I sighed "He's pissed"

"You have lied to us! You said everything you knew about our planet was shared, so why was this found in human possession?" he roared, slamming his hand on a table, where a weird electrical sphere was sitting.

"We were in the dark about this as well, until now" Manning said as her assistant handed her a bag.

"What is it?" I asked, examining the sphere, textbook forgotten on the ground.

"That is a special fuel sphere for the one and only one Cyperton ship called the Ark." Optimus explained in a slightly calmer tone to me.

"And why are you telling this to a little girl, why is she here in the first place, I thought this was secret Army base, not a daycare?" The woman, Sarah pointed at me.

"Hey! I'm 18 thank you very much!" I barked

"Ana is a special case" I gave Uncle Will an unhappy look. "She has-"

"I know what she is able to do" Manning cut in "she still doesn't have military clearance and this is classified information, get her out of here" I couldn't do anything under the orders of a higher up and grumbled unhappily as Uncle Will led me out the base.

"Don't worry about anything here kid; don't you have to pick up your mom?"

"Can I borrow your car, since Bee's very busy?" I flashed my eyelashes innocently.

"How'd you get here without a car in the first place?" he asked. I groaned and said smartly "the bus stupid"

"Fine, fine" he shook his head and tossed me his keys "Just get it back here tomorrow" I kissed his cheek "Thanks Uncle Will!" and ran off to his new Black Audi.

During the drive to Mom's work I couldn't help but think about the fuel sphere and how the Russians got a hold of it. It must have come from space, there was no other way. Maybe they picked it up from one of their space stations? I had no clue. But it was important to Optimus, I hoped everything would work out. I parked in front of the large white Gould building, and marched inside "Hey Lucy" I greeted the receptionist "My mom upstairs?"

"Yes, go on up Ana, 4th floor" She smiled and motioned to the elevator, all my time spent picking her up, I made a few friends with those that worked there, "Thanks" I stepped into the glass elevator with a small wave.

Dylan Gould ran the biggest accounting firm in the states, a family business that had been running for years. He also owns one of the largest classic and rare car collections in the world. My mom's job was organizing everything for him from meetings to car shows and even a few gala's here and there.

"Ana, sorry darling I'm almost done" Mom was just passing by the elevator, papers in her hand when the door opened for me. Gould was right behind her. He smiled at me, and it seemed fake.

"That's ok Carly I can handle anything from here, you can head home" I frowned behind his back, never liked the creepy bastard. And the fact he kissed my mom's cheek just cemented the fact.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Gould I'll see you tomorrow" Mom smiled back at him, accepting the kiss without a word. I sent her a look which she rolled her eyes and shooed my back into the elevator, but not before I gave Gould a glare that I wished would burn his stupid hundred dollar shirt to ashes.

Mom was still pretty young, she and Dad met in college I believe it was just after the whole incident in Egypt. They married only a year later and had me.

Once outside the building Mom frowned "Hun, isn't this William's car?" I nodded "yeah, Bee's busy so he lent it to me" She shook her head and laughed, possibly guessed how I convinced Uncle Will to let me borrow it. "Alright, I'm driving"

"But Mom!" I wined. She laughed as she climbed in.

* * *

The next day I dropped mom off at work like normal before school, still driving the Audi since Bee never came home last night. But just before I was about to drive off someone jumped into the passenger seat. I immediately freaked out and punched the Asian man in the face "Get out of my car!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" he yelled holding his bleeding nose. "You're the daughter of Sam Witwicky! He was in the background of hundreds of pictures, you know the aliens!" with every word the man leaned in towards me.

"I don't know what you're talking about, get out!" I pushed him back as he got a little too close for comfort. He was really twitchy, looking through all the windows as if something was keeping an eye on him "I can't go to the government, but you can!" he shoved a rolled up folder down to the floor under my feet as continued to try and push him out of the car. "Things are going down! They are everywhere! You friends, the good aliens are in danger!" and as quick as that, he was out of the car and walking away as if nothing happened.

"What the fuck" I was seriously shocked, unsure of what to do about the exchange and seriously freaked out. I picked up the folder; it was filled with newspaper clippings of deaths from 1969 and something about the moon landings.

I gotta talk to this guy, what is all of this about? "Fuck me" I slammed the steering wheel in anger and jumped out looking down the streets trying to find the man. I started jogging and found him just as he entered an office building. I just missed him get onto the elevator and watched it go up to the 14th floor. Once on the right floor I saw him in one of the personal offices, half the blinds down.

"Look dude, you've got to explain this better. In slow English" I burst in, only to find him face to face with a bird like Transformer. One look at its face showed the Decepticon logo "Oh shit…."

"Nice working with you Jerry" the bird laughed and easily chucked the poor man through the window and onto the busy traffic street below. I screamed as it turned to me "Oh, if it isn't the Witwicky sparkling, did my friend Jerry tell you something interesting?" it's glowing optics looked down towards the rolled up folder in my hands.

I shoved the papers into my bra and ran like hell, when it met my gaze. Computers and desks began exploding around me. Dust and debris were flying everywhere as people started to panic around me. I flung myself underneath a cubical as the dust settled. My heart was pounding as I heard more of the office building being destroyed around me. I stayed perfectly still for what seemed like hours until everything quieted down. Then I stayed for a few heart beats just to make sure the Decepticon was gone. Firefighters had shown up by the time I decided to head down, and dodging them felt harder then dodging bullets!

Once I was back at the car, I called Uncle Will but no one was picking up the phone and the men at the base weren't connecting me to anyone, or even listening to what I was saying. I just attacked by a god damn Decepticon. For Fuck's sake! I threw my phone at the dashboard. Only to have it suddenly transform.

"For Fucks sake!" I screamed out loud and stomped on the newly made bot when it hissed and was about to shoot me. Why can't I make nice bots! OK, calm down. I took a few breaths. The dude Jerry gave his life to get me these papers, I might as well take a look through them now.

Oh my god. Uncle Will has to be told about this. The Dark Side of the moon. This was some serious shit. If a Cybertron ship was crashed on the dark side of the moon, Optimus has the right to know as well. I started up the car, if no one was going to answer my calls I was going there myself.

I drove up to the gate.

"Let me in I have to see Lt. Lennox." I demanded, these guys weren't familiar to me. Are they new?

"Hey Kid we can't let you in" one man said sharply, this is a farming warehouse, nothing here." I groaned, they used the fucking decoy plan on me?

"Listen. You are going to let me in because I was just attacked by a Decepticon, who killed this crazy Asian man who gave me a strange folder and I'm freaking out!" I screamed. My hands started shaking and just to top it off the guy's Energon reader lit up with a loud beep.

In Half a heartbeat I was roughly dragged out of the car, Slammed onto the ground and pretty much attacked by the two men as another raced over to search through Uncle Will's car. I fought back, kicking and twisting as one pushed my face painfully into the dirt. They were screaming. I was screaming. It was pretty much a cluster of frenzied limbs as I fought to get free. Thankfully Uncle Will had given me defense lessons some summers ago and I managed to grab the radio off one of the men and yell "Bee! Help me!" before I got slammed into the ground again, this hit caused stars to dance in my vision. I could hear Wheelie and Brains were dragged out of the car, seems that they sneaked in the car before I left home, wasn't the first time they did that either.

From out of one of the base hanger doors Bumblebee came crashing through, his guns drawn. Immediately the soldiers were pushed back and off of me. Just behind Bee Uncle Will came running out.

"What the hell is going on? Back off!" he ordered the soldiers "Calm down Bee" he helped me to my feet "Are you OK Ana?"

"Yeah" I nodded, my elbows were scrapped, and pieces of gravel stuck to my cheek "Just a bit shaken up" Wheelie and Brains were yelling behind me telling the officers off.

"Princess can I bust his balls?" Wheelie wined

"No" oh, it was tempting though, I glared at the first officer that attacked me.

Uncle Will brought us into the base, but not before yelling at the guards again, they should have known that was his car and Ana was on the list of people allowed in. Ratchet easily patched up my elbows, and other than some bruises I was fine. But then Manning showed up. "What is she doing here I told you Lennox, no teenagers on the base!"

I tried explaining what had happened but she was having none of it. Until Optimus walked into the hanger.

"Ana, I need your help"

Ignoring Manning I hopped onto the Prime's hand, and gave her a smug look as we left. An Autobot I had never met before was being held up by a metal chair. "This is Sentinel Prime, the Autobot Leader before me. We found him on the crashed Ark on the moon. He is dangerously low on Energon, having placed himself in a status, the matrix of leadership will bring him out of the state but I ask that you to refill his spark, he will not live long without it"

"Of course Optimus, my pleasure" I threw Manning another satisfied smirk as she entered the hanger behind us.

Optimus opened up his chest plate and took out the matrix which was connected to his spark. I had only seen it once before when I filled his spark last month, and it was still amazing. It worked in harmony with his spark. Ratchet explained how it worked once but it was something I had yet to understand.

"Get ready" he handed me the matrix which I held carefully in both hands, marveling at the glow. My father once held this, when he saved Optimus' life years ago. While he opened Sentinel's chest revealing the old bot's spark sphere the lights were dim and even flickering. The Matrix floated forward and connected with it, creating a spark in the lights. "Now" Optimus brought me close and I unleashed Energon into the slowly warming sphere. It only took a few seconds for the older Prime to come to life.

And he attacked.

Optimus threw me onto his shoulder as he held Sentinel Prime, stopping him from attacking him in the hanger, calming him down with words. I held on for dear life, griping at Optimus' shoulder parts. I could hear Uncle Will yelling "Hold you're fire!" and Sentinel, finally calm ask "The war, what happened to my ship?"

"The war was lost" Optimus shook his head sadly he released the Prime and picked me up by my sweater. "Cyberton is a barren wasteland" he put the matrix back into his chest with his other hand "We are on Earth, this is where we have taken refuge. The people of this planet, the humans are our allies" he placed me on one of the walkways built at Bot height, I walked around so I could face the two bots. Uncle Will and Manning soon joined me.

"My ship! We were attacked" the older prime still seemed to be a bit confused "where are the pillars?"

"We only recovered yourself and five pillars, including the control pillar" Optimus sighed

"Five?! We used to have hundreds!" raved the old bot.

"Gentlemen do you want to explain what this technology does?" asked Manning, rudely cutting into the conversation.

"Together the pillars form a space bridge which I designed and I alone know how to use it. It is able to transport matter through time and space" The old bot explained.

"A transportation device!" I couldn't tell if Manning was happy or upset. But she threw her hands up and scoffed. OK not happy.

"Yes, for supplies and refuges" explained Optimus

"Or troops of Soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs!" she was very not happy. "You can't just bring something like that into our atmosphere!"

"It is our technology and must be returned the Decepticons must never know the space bridge is here, if it falls into their hands it would mean the end of your world" Sentinel roared.

This started an argument between Manning and the Bots, I sighed which only turned her ire on myself. "YOU! You need to leave!"

"I have some more in-"

"No! Out, Out. Take one of them with you I don't care!" she screamed, waving her hands everywhere and stomped out, ignoring both Primes as she left.

That was the end of it, she didn't want to hear what I had to say or anything! "You know I can help Bee, why doesn't she understand that?" I ranted as I gathered him, Brains and Wheelie together and went home. Fuck school for the day, this was more important.

"You know it Princess! We just get no respect on this rock!" joined in Wheelie, Brains agreed. And the two of them started to give me a headache. Once in the apartment I jumped onto the couch, throwing the moon file onto the table, looking through it again. "I have to do something, Decepticons are killing humans, I need to know why" sighing I helped Wheelie onto the table, letting him read the papers.

"Hey, do you know where Mom put all of Dad's stuff on the Autobots? Didn't he have a box or something?"

Bee nodded and motioned to the broom closet "box to the left" I jumped over and began looking through the piles of junk. I found a busted up box, and dragged it over to the couch. Inside was an old and slightly charred sweater. "This was dad's…" Bee made a sad whining sound. I slipped it on, smelt smoky but was comfy. Brains waddled over to help as we started sorting through the different folders.

"What about that guy, what's his name...Simmons?" asked Brains a couple of hours later. None of Dad's old files were matching up with the files from Jerry, it was all just a clump of information I didn't know what to do with.

"Yeah, yeah!" Wheelie jumped up and down like a hyper dog "He helped Sam tons of times!"

Brains held up a single picture from Dad's box of stuff. It was of Dad, Mom, Uncle Will all the Autobots that were around back then, and three other men. Wheelie was pointing to the eldest of the three strangers. He was kind of familiar "Seymour Simmons, he was an Agent of the group who first held the Cube and Megatron" explained Wheelie.

"Yeah, wasn't he at Dad's funeral?" I looked at Bee who nodded. "Alright, let's call him. But in the morning, I'm pooped" I looked at the clock, it was already eleven. This day had been crazy, maybe I just needed some sleep, gather my thoughts and do better in the morning.

Bee made an agreeing sound, while Wheelie and Brains were already getting comfy with the family dog Butch.

"Good night boys" I called back to them as I walked to my room.

"Night, Princess"

Saturday morning came bright and early. Bee and I dropped Mom off at work "Don't forget I'm going out tonight for Mr. Gould's party, so make sure you have something for dinner and don't let Brains or Wheelie set the kitchen on fire, again" she called as I drove away.

"Man, no one ever trusts us" Wheelie groaned from the back seat.

"You destroyed our stove…." I sent him a side glance

"Well… it was one time… and so did you!"

I sighed and pulled into an empty parking lot "OK, Bee do you have this guy Simmons's phone number? Patch me through"

We sat there for over half an hour on hold with this guy's assistant, until we finally got through to the man himself. I was snappy after listening to the annoying elevator music. "Mr. Simmons, my name is Ana Witwicky and I need your help" from what Wheelie and Bee have been telling me about this man, he was a complete information hoarder. He loves aliens and prides himself on knowing everything about them, and when he worked with the government he was the top agent for their secret alien sector. So my plan was bribery with the Moon information.

"What does the Kid's kid want with little old me?" he asked.

"The decepticons are back"

"Well, that's not good" I could hear him start to pace.

"And what if I told you I know a 50 year old alien secret that you don't know?"

"You are just like your father kid! Tempting my addiction! Hold on one second" he was muttering about being clean for so many years "What kind of secret" he was hooked!

I smirked "Oh you know, Apollo, Moon, alien tech cover ups, and assassinations. That kind of stuff"

"Oh…. Give me ten minutes I'll be there" he hung up

I grinned, "Alright Bee, lets head home"

The Autobot played the Rocky theme song over the radio "Let's go!"

Seymour Simmons and his assistant arrived at my apartment not even 5 minutes later. Their arms full of files from 1969. Soon the living room was taken over, papers everywhere and computers up all over the place.

"So, most of the men involved in the secret part of the moon landing are dead. It's like they can't drive! They can fly into space but can't drive a car" Simmons groaned throwing their death certifies to the ground.

"Many others too, the guy who gave me this info, he was in charge of programing a satellite that launched in 2009. Turns out he stopped it from scanning the dark side of the moon" I read off a computer screen, Brains had hacked into the guy's company "Humans are working with the Decepticons" Simmons gasped, everything was starting to come together.

"And then they are killing them off to keep their plan a secret" I sighed and leant my head back on the couch. We'd be at this all day but no where closer to an answer.

"Woah!" Brains transformed from his Laptop state. "Just downloaded a Russian convo" a page was printing out of his butt. "They stopped a launch to the moon in 1971 for unknown reasons. Two of the astronauts went into hiding in America. I just found them alive"

"You're a genius Brains" I gave him a small happy charge, turns out it works better than petting a happy dog. "anything for the Princess" he snorted in glee.

Just then, Mom walked in.

"Ana! What is going on here?" she yelled, gesturing to the destroyed living room.

"Oh…. Um…Research…." I smiled sheepishly.

She frowned "Oh really, and Simmons what are you doing here?" she put a hand on her hips.

"Like she said research" he said innocently. "Nice to see you again Carly"

"How'd you even get home?" I asked, it was way too early for her to be finished work.

"Mr. Gould gave me one of his cars to borrow" she sighed again "I don't have time for this, I've got to get to the party" she threw her hands into the air and marched up to her room, I followed behind her.

"Look, Mom I'm sorry, there's something big happening with the Autobots and I'm just trying to help."

"Just don't do anything dangerous Ana, please" she turned, hands on my shoulders and kissed my head. "You are just like your father" she gestured to the sweater "He wore that during his first battle with the Autobots. Called his good luck charm ever since then." she sighed before turning towards her wardrobe and changed quickly into a sparkly silver dress. She gave me one last peck on the cheek before she was out of the apartment.

"Well…" Simmons looked back to me as my mom left "are we going or not?" He gestured to the door. Outside, Sideswipe and Ironhide were waiting for us, Bee had called them in.

"Yeah, let's go find us some Russian Astronauts." Brains easily tracked the two men to a dive bar just outside the city. We arrived outside as just as I was about to hop out of the car, Simmons closed the door in my face, "Kid, you're never getting in there so stay in the car, I'll handle this" Simmons fixed his tie smartly as I glowered at his back as he and his assistant, Dutch walked off. With nothing to do but wait Bee and I argued over which radio station to listen to. It was nearly half an hour before the two finally came out, both of them were pale, and Simmons's tie looked a little ruffled.

"So?" I stuck my head out of the window as they got close. "What did you find?"

They handed me some pictures silently. They were of the moon, specifically the Autobot Ark. The dozens of pictures all showed hundreds of pillars lined up outside the wreckage, and what looked like Decepticons moving them.

"W-what is this…?" I looked up at the adults. "What does this mean? The Decepticons have had the other pillars all this time?!"

"Seems like it…" Simmons ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

"B-but… they wouldn't have been able to use them… Sentinel…" I looked up at Simmons. "It's a trap! They knew Sentinel was still on the ship but they wouldn't have been able to revive him. Only Optimus…" I gasped "Get in! We need to warn them. Bee!"

"I've got Sentinel's location, Optimus is with him" Sideswipe called out as I buckled in and raced back towards the city. I dug out my extra cell phone from home. Yesterday wasn't the first time I accidentally created a bot that had to be destroyed. I thankfully I decided to keep a few spares since my last three cellphones had to be destroyed.

I quickly punched in Sarah Manning's phone number, thankfully I had stolen her number when I was last on the base. It was surprisingly easy to blackmail her assistant, didn't even have to offer the young woman anything other than causing her boss some trouble.

"Witwicky, how in god's name did you get this number?" Manning demanded when I said hello.

"Doesn't matter right now, what does is that the Decepticons are after Sentinel!"

"Impossible we have the pillars-"

"You have five! I just found out that they have hundreds! It was all a trap, they needed Optimus to find the ship and revive Sentinel!" I roared, we reached the highway and were racing breakneck speeds, Ironhde and Sideswipe flanked Bee and I while Simmons followed in his ridiculously expensive European car. "I don't know how much the Decepticons know now but they could be after him at any moment."

"Well Shit"

"Shit's right, a bunch of us are on our way to his location. Warn Optimus and get ready for an attack" I hung up, the woman could deal with stuff on her end now.

Bee laughed "you looked a lot like your father just then" I grinned and took it as a compliment, his old sweater was comforting to wear. As much as this was not the time I felt closer to him right now, was he feeling the same thing I was, during those fights years ago?

"Three Decepticons, closing in" the radio came to life and I look up at the road to see three plain black SUV's racing towards, coming down the wrong way on the road.

"Hold tight" said Bee and suddenly one of the SUV's transformed. Sideswipe was quick to engage it, managing to get a surprise hit and rip its head off but not before the other two raced forward, both transforming and began flipping cars at us. Bee starting shooting from his grill and I screamed as a truck transporting metal parts exploded in front of us. Bee transformed and jumped to avoid it. Which sent me flying into the air, thrown from the car seat and was covered by Bee's giant hand before he landed and transformed into a car again, slamming me into the back seat. Dazed, stomach flopping and heart beating a mile a minute from the sudden flight.

"Bee, please don't ever do that again, I think I puked a little" I shoved my face into the leather seating while Bee just laughed.

"Just get us to N.E.S.T" I ordered.

* * *

As we arrived at headquarters Ironhide and Sideswipe finished off the other two Decepticons, ripping their heads off at the front door. I jumped out of Bee so he could transform and met Uncle Will just inside the gates. "Ironhide make sure Sentinel gets inside" he ordered, around the side of the building Optimus and Sentinel had just arrived as well.

"Consider it done" the pitch black bot's optics scanned the streets for anymore enemies before heading farther into the grounds.

"Optimus!" I yelled to get the Prime's attention, while following behind Ironhide "The decepticons have known about the Ark for years! They made sure you found it, they needed Sentinel back online to use the pillars."

"Indeed" the Older Prime stood and looked over our group "what you must realize my Autobot brothers… is that we were never going to win the war. For the sake of our survival a deal had to be made, with Megatron"

"What?" I jerked back, he's got to be kidding. "Are you crazy!"

Suddenly, Sentinel attacked. His blaster fired close range and hit Ironhide right in the spark. I screamed as it ripped through Ironhide and tried to run to him, to do anything when Uncle Will caught me around my waist.

"I discharge you from duty" Sentinel said sadly. The Bastard didn't have the right to feel sorry!

Bee was quick to jump onto the fight, but the Prime's weapon shot some sort of metal eating acid, I could only watch helplessly as Ironhide crumbled into dust in front of my eyes.

"Get back!" Uncle Will pretty much picked me up and ran behind one of the walls. As the fighting picked up and Sentinel started destroying the base. "Ana, hold on" he squeezed my arm before turning to the other soldiers that ran out when the fighting started. "Get everyone back into the base! Come on, let's go" he dragged me inside by my arm "Get the injured to the medical bay! Ana you ok?" My hands were shaking, my heart beating loudly in my ears. Ironhide was dead. "Come on" he pulled me farther into the base. In the main hanger Sentinel was destroying everything he saw from the metal walkways to cars and equipment. He was after the pillars.

Manning was yelling at him, marching up in her high heels and figure pointed at the Robot. Uncle will had to grab her and pull her back out of harm's way "We can't fight him" he said as he dragged her towards me. I stood shocked, my mind blank. How could he have turned on his friends… his soldiers. I watched as Optimus tried to grab the older prime and hold him down but he had the upper hand of not caring wither the base was destroyed and managed to fly away, turning into some sort of helicopter.

Alarms were blearing throughout the base, people were running around in chaos. Optimus was gone in a heartbeat to try and follow Sentinel, leaving many others to pick up the pieces. I found myself outside, all that was left of Ironhide was pieces of rusted metal. Bee and Sideswipe were standing quietly beside it. Morning their friend.

Uncle Will found me and threw me his keys "Ana, get your mom and stay at home" he ordered.

Yes, I had to get Mom to safety. I said a quiet good bye to Ironhide, later I promised myself, later I will say a proper good bye.

A quick text sent to Mom and I got the address of a large estate on the edge of the city, Gould was having some sort of party I remember her telling me earlier. The sun was setting quickly as I raced through the streets, and out to the city edge. The building was easy to find even with the large property surrounding it, hundreds of fairy lights and lanterns were sprawled about, and another time I would have thought it was pretty.

People stared at me as I rushed passed them, everyone was in fancy evening dresses and suits, and here I was a mess. My brown hair was frizzed and sweat soaked. Still in my dad's old sweater and a dirt stains on my jeans. I was sure I smelt of copper and smoke. My eyes were red and puffy from my short cry in the car.

"Ana, nice of you to join us" Gould's smile was strained, and he wrinked his nose as he looked over me. "Sit, have you had something to eat?"

"No, thank you I just need to speak with my mom for a second, in private." I motioned to the door, and couldn't stay still. My hands still shaking.

"Alright Hun, Mr. Gould I'll be right back." Mom and I were about to leave the room when Gould stood with a soft sigh "Maybe I can help, this reminds me of a talk I had with my father years ago"

"Thanks, but no thanks" I took mom's hand and started to almost pull her through the property. Gould followed, at a calm pace. He was acting weird…We were almost out of the house.

"But you see Ana, this was back when my father was in charge of the accounts for NASA"

My heart dropped, NASA… But that didn't stop my stride, only quickened it. My mind racing, was Gould in on it?

"He told me that it's always best to join the winning side of the war" of course he is. A laugh bubbled in my throat. This was just great. We reached the parking lot. "Mom, run" I pulled her hand along as I started jogging towards Uncle Will's car.

"Ana, what's happening?" she was confused and scared. But didn't pull from my hand. She looked back

"Just run, get to the car." When my feet hit the pavement, a silver sports car raced towards us and transformed. It was Shockwave, I had seen pictures of this Decepticon, a ruthless bot and his little pet bird that killed Jerry. I fell back as the Decepticon loomed over the two of us. He ripped Mom from my grip, picking her up like nothing and turned back into a car, trapping her inside. "Mom!" I jumped to my feet.

"Ana! I can't get out!" she pounded on the windows and kicked at the door. The bird threw me back as I tried to run for her, I landed roughly back on the grass just as Gould came out of the house. A group of men accompanied him.

"Your father weren't the only ones contracted by aliens. These two came to my father who stopped the Russians and Americans from ever going to the moon again" he explained.

"You bastard!" I scrambled to my feet and tried punch him but the bodyguards rushed forward. I managed to punch one and get a solid kick in the nuts to another but there were too many of them. I got pushed onto the ground, arms bent behind my back.

"I really hate kids, but right now…you are going to help us" he grabbed bent down to me and grabbed one of my wrists. His watch came to life and I watched the mini Decepticon attach itself painfully onto my wrist.

My first thought was that it was going to detect the Energon in my veins and fear creeped into my heart. Gould grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"You are going to go back to your friends and find out everything about what they are going to do next or your mother will die" he waved towards Shockwave

"You fucking bastard!" I yelled as the Decepticon drove off. I started fighting the men again but screamed as the watch sent a jolt of electricity through my body. The men backed off as I twitched in pain and my brain felt like it was scrambled eggs.

"Quite a nasty bite, I know. This little guy is going to report all he hears and sees." Gould turned his back, headed towards a different car.

"I'll kill you if you so much as touch her!" I yelled as he stepped into a car, leaving me sprawled on the grass. He just smirked "I'll call you"

* * *

I couldn't do anything other than just head home, but it was a few tough hours as I waited for the watch to inform the evil bots of my Energon. But it never happened. It must be earth made then, Ratchet said once that a bot's life force is Energon, so it would have been able to tell as soon as it latched onto my wrist, if it cut into my skin at all. But it seemed to be just a robot, controlled by other robots… I didn't sleep that night, terror plagued my dreams and the damn watch shot pain through me randomly which just woke me up. When morning finally came some N.E.S.T soldiers collected me from home and brought me to the base. Inside every time I walked by a computer the watch would drag my arm towards it and tried to scan it.

"Ana, I doubted you, but you were the one to figure everything out" Manning grabbed my shoulders, suddenly all buddy, buddy. As I entered the hanger.

"So, what's happening?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"The Autobots are being deported from Earth" she said as she led me through the hanger "What? b-but they are our allies!"

"Yes, but now they've brought a full on war to earth." She led me to a waiting jet.

"Where are we going?"

"Florida"

She ushered me in, and it took off within moments. The flight was spent in slience. I sat in shock, what was going to happen when they leave, the Decepticons will take over earth, that's what's going to happen. Sooner or later they will figure out that I create Energon, and I will likely be drained completely and killed or kept as an energy source, forced to keep the evil bastards alive, making new bots for their army.

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick" Manning shoved a puke bag into my lap.

Unfortunately I had to use it as I worked myself into a state of panic.

My stomach churned as we landed in Florida, it looked like a NASA base. Manning glared at my puke bag as I chucked it away "how are they getting off the planet?" I managed to ask without puking again.

"That is the Xanthem" Manning pointed to a rocket in the distance. "It brought the second wave of Autobots and has been in NASA's care and study ever since. It has been combined with an American Shuttle to keep it under Military control"

As we got closer to the ship we saw and heard two Autobots yelling at the workers. "These are the Wreakers, they take care of the ship. We don't let them off the base because they're assholes"

"You're going to try and pull that you nasty wanker?!" the green one yelled.

"You are ridiculous" the blue one body slammed the other, instigating a fight. The two bots wrestled on the ground.

I was starting to feel sick again when a dark skinned man ran up to me "Hey!" it was one of the men who were escorting the wreakers and a large shipment "You're Sam's little girl right?" he held out a hand for me to shake

"Yeah" I nodded, he had dark skin and work a green work jumper.

"The name's Ebbs, I fought with Lennox and your dad in the beginning of all this" he smiled.

"Oh, nice to meet you" I strained a smile. He led me into the control hall where Manning runs into Simmons who followed us. He was stuck in a wheelchair with a broken leg, I hadn't realised that his car got caught up in the fight on the freeway, oops we had left him behind.

"Agent Simmons, former agent, nice to see you've survived" Manning didn't sound happy to see him.

"Washington, Egypt, heartbreak. I'll survive anything" he whirled around in the motorized chair "if you think sending Autobots into space is going to help, it's not"

Around the edge of the hanger Soldiers were transporting cages, Wheelie and Brains were locked away in one of them. I rushed over.

"Princess don't make them send us away, something's fishy about this. I know it!" Wheelie wined. I stopped the soldiers and knelled down to the cage.

"I'm sorry guys" I don't know what to do. We were all doomed and I watched helplessly as they were taken away. I couldn't even go see everyone else. Manning had me at her side all day, not that I did anything exciting or help in any way. Added that with the damn watch causing me pain and recording everything, I couldn't tell anyone!

I sat in one of the military bunks that night, Tomorrow morning my best friends were leaving. I wish I could leave with the Autobots, to get away from the craziness of Earth, but mom… oh god mom what was I going to do.

The robot around my wrist kept me up all night with shocks, oh how I wanted to just blast the thing to bits, it was even worse than last night. They weren't planning anything, and the government was making them leave!

Morning came all too soon. All the Autobots were gathered in front of the ship and I ran up to Optimus, hugging his foot. "I don't want you to leave" the watch shocked me again, I did my best to ignore it.

"This is my fault Ana, I told them who to trust" the Prime bent down to my level.

"No it's not Optimus" I shook my head, tears gathered in my eyes. "I should be going with you…." My silent plea went un answered as Optimus frowned

"Ana, you belong here on earth, just remember this Ana, you may lose your faith in us but never in yourselves" he turned to leave and the watch sent multiple shocks up my arm.

"Please, Optimus I need to know do you have any kind of plan?" I asked, only to please the watch.

"There is no plan"

I started to tear up; I couldn't believe this was happening.

"You are my friend Ana, as is your father and I will always be. But your leaders have spoken this fight is now your own."

Bee came down from the ship and Optimus nodded "Make it short"

I full out ran at Bee, hugging his hand tight the tears overflowed. "Good-bye my friend" he said sadly.

"Bee!" I rubbed my face into his hand "I'll miss you. I don't know what I am going to do without you!"

He pat my head but didn't say anything else. He swapped places with Ratchet, over the few months since my surgery I had gotten closer to the medical bot.

"Promise me you will continue your lessons Ana" Ratchet pat my head, I didn't trust my voice if I talked I was sure I was going to just bawl harder.

"Good bye my little student"

I was forced back by Ebbs as they boarded the ship and got ready to launch. I ditched the soldiers and adults and sat as close as I could to the launch zone, a small shed just inside the fence line. I sat on its roof and watched as the rocket lifted off, dropping its fuel packs and getting higher and higher. My heart dropped just a bit with the higher it went. "What am I going to do dad… help me" suddenly the rocket was hit by a missile and exploded into a ball of flame. My heart stopped. "No!" I yelled and hit the roof. "Why!" sobs wrenched in my chest. They were gone. Nothing was left of the rocket except a ball of flame.

My phone beeped, catching my attention. "Thanks for the help" Gould said as I answered the call. "You knew!" I yelled, my heart felt like it had been broken in half.

"Of course I knew. We just needed to know they would leave quietly" he hung up without another word. And in a split second the fake Decepticon hopped off my wrist and started scurrying away, raged boiled in my gut and I sent an Energon blast at the scurrying watch, completely destroying it.

I had to do something, I wiped up my tears and ran towards the base, and I found Simmons and Dutch sitting in a nearly bare office. "I need you to track this number. He took my mom, and I need to know where he is" I scrambled out a short explanation on what had happened and Dutch took my phone and plugged it into onto one of the computers. "The phone belongs to one Dylan Gould" he stated.

"Yeah, that's Mom's boss; he's been working with the Decepticons, where is he now?"

"His GPS has him in Chicago, the Trump tower."

"I'm going"

"Ana-"

"My mother is with him, he just killed all my friends, and he's not going to get my mom too" I stood, this was it.

"Well you're not going alone" Dad's friend Ebbs stepped forward, he had been listening from the office doorway. "They were my friends too" his eyes were shinning.

"Well, I'm no good at the moment" Simmons motioned to his leg, "Dutch and I will take care of things here. Keep Manning busy" he smirked

"Thank you" I smiled

"Just be careful Kid" and Simmons shooed us away

Ebbs and I rushed from the base to his car "I'm gonna contact some N.E.S.T guys, they can meet us in Chicago. We're going to need whomever we can and some weapons"

I agreed, we had no idea what was going to be waiting for us in Chicago.

* * *

We drove for 20 hours, picking up a few N.E.S.T soldiers and equipment along the way. According to the radio and news, Chicago was being destroyed by the Decepticons. It had been completely cut off from the world, bridges destroyed and the ways in and out were blocked off. I didn't think there was this many Decepticons hiding on earth.

When we finally arrived on the outskirts of the city and watched as two military drone ships were shot down, the entire city was just a mess of destroyed buildings and survivors running for their lives. It was awful.

"I'm not going in there" one of the NEST soldiers stated nervously as everyone got their gear on. One of the men handed me a tan bulletproof vest filled with pockets.

"No one is getting in there, it's locked down tight" Ebbs said as he looked though a pair of binoculars at the wreaked city.

"I am" I picked up a supply bag and Ebbs jumped down from his view point "Kid you're crazy if you think you are going to make it in there alive."

"My mom's in there, it's my fault that she's caught up in all of this. I have to get her out" I tried to push past the military man but he grabbed my shoulder "Even if you get to the tower, she might be dead already. No one knows what's happening in there"

I scowled "I have to Ebbs" he sighed and shook his head "you are just as crazy and stubborn as your dad"

"In coming!" someone yelled as an alien ship flew over the building next to us and started firing upon everyone in the streets, us and survivors both. We took cover against an apartment building. With my back against the wall I grabbed Ebbs' vest before he could poke his head out and start shooting.

"Give me a gun" he stared like he thought I was crazy "just give me one!" I demanded.

The wall beside us exploded and he slammed a pistol into my hand. I sent him a glare like this little thing would work against a deception if I wasn't using it. I yelled at him "seriously!"

He shrugged. I took out the bullets and threw the clip at his head. These last few months with Ironhide, my heart panged painfully at the thought of the Autobot Second in command. Helped me learn about guns on top of the minimal gun safety Uncle Will had taught me. He had drilled those lessons every day after school. No gun in my hands are ever going to be turned to a bot after the training I've gone through with him.

"What are you doing?!" Ebbs yelled as I ran out of cover and raised the gun. Let out a careful breath, charged and pulled the trigger.

"Oh my god" I heard Ebbs gasp as an energy blast soared out of the small pistol and knocked the ship out of the air; it landed just down the street smoking. I reeled in the Energon, this pistol wasn't made to handle the alien energy, and it was different from the others I had practice with. I marched towards the downed ship as the Decepticon was trying to crawl out of the wreckage. My anger was back, and this one wasn't escaping.

But before I could finished the Bot off with a blast to the spark. A sword came out of nowhere, ripping through the bot's chest.

"They will all die" None other than Optimus Prime was standing beside the ship, all the other Autobots behind him. "Now, you're leaders will understand that the Decepticons will never leave your planet alone." He said as he pulled his sword free.

"You're alive!" I sputtered out, they were all alive. Bee, Ratchet… Sideswipe… Wheelie... everyone. "I saw the rocket blow up, destroyed…"

"The ship! Bah!" the Green Wreaker scoffed, I never did get his name. "I designed the damn thing. We were hidden in the first fuel compartment that fell off"

"We're gonna help win this war, bringing it right to those Decepticon assholes!" wheelie yelled, whirling around my feet. I pocketed my gun and I picked him up, I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my face. I hugged the RC bot to my chest.

Bumblebee was grinning "that was a great shot! He would be proud"

"I'm so glad you're all alive!" I grinned, heart pounding in my chest and warmth spread thought my body. I couldn't believe it.

"Yes, we knew about the recon-bot on your wrist so we couldn't tell you, or anyone" Ratchet kneeled down beside me.

"They have my mom, and wanted to know your plans" he pat my head as I sniffled, remembering the terror when they ripped her away from me.

"We have the element of surprise now" said Optimus "We have to move first."

"And I know where to go" I spoke up "Gould was last pinpointed at that tower" I pointed off in the distance.

"We can still use this ship" Optimus said as he looked it over the tech. "Bumblebee, you fly it"

The yellow bot saluted "Do you know how to?" I asked,

"Can't be that hard" he shrugged

"Oh god" I hopped in the cockpit with Bee "ready to launch captain" I joked.

A quick plan was devised. Bumblebee and I would get my mom back then join in the fight to get the control pillar away from Sentinel and bring down Megatron. All my life I had heard of Megatron, seen the surveillance pictures the army had managed to take, but it had been years since he truly showed his face. Not since my father was alive. I couldn't lie and say he didn't scare me. I was terrified.

It was a rocky beginning as Bee tried to navigate through Chicago streets and buildings in the strange ship. But soon enough we could see Trump tower. "Get up slow and silent, right there see the balcony" I pointed out a good spot. Bee leveled out and I climbed over the railing "stay low Bee I'm gonna get her" I whispered. With all my heart I wished I was right, that my mom would be here and not dead in a ditch somewhere. I moved silently through the penthouse apartment and entered into the kitchen, ducking behind a counter as two maids came in and left. Then I heard him. "All this waiting, I hate it!" he walked into the kitchen and I could hear him rummaging through the fridge.

Gun in hand; I jumped up and caught him surprised "where is she!" I demanded.

"Whoa there kid, you've got guts" he raised his hands, a bottle of water in one. "Are you really going to shoot me?" He smirked. I growled and fired a blast between his feet

"Really, don't tempt me. Where's my mom?" I moved slowly around the island, keeping him in my sight.

"ANA!" Mom came running out of another room, only to be followed by the bird Decepticon. "DUCK!" I yelled, Mom moved fast throwing herself to the ground as I shot the bird's head clean off. Good riddance!

Mom ran to me as I turned my gun back on Gould. "Come on" with one hand I grabbed hers as and started backing up towards the balcony I entered from. Gould followed slowly, hands still in the air. "Jump" I told her as she looked down and saw the ship. I gave Gould a dirty look and jumped down after her. "Bee, open fire!" the ship flew up and unloaded into the penthouse, I saw Gould go racing back inside to take cover.

As we flew away I helped mom into the cockpit and held on for dear life as Bee began to steer uncontrollably. "Bee!" I yelled as we spun and crashed into many lampposts before finally stopping.

"Drive a bit more carefully!" I yelled at him and dusted myself off as he and Mom got out of the now flaming ship. The yellow bot threw his hands up.

As the Autobots arrived around us, and Mom bowled into me, hugging me tight "Are you ok?" she asked, hands running over my hair and face, checking to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"Yes, yes. Are you ok?" I asked, hugging her tight.

"I'm fine" she smiled.

"Good" I grinned before turning to the rest of the group. Ebbs was standing over what looked like a camera drone. "what's that?" I asked.

"US drone, and it looks like its still got power" he cleaned the lenses up and started working with the wires. I watched carefully.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me, can you move or do something?" it twitched and the camera moved up and down "perfect" Ebbs was grinning.

"Hello, this city is ground zero. Decepticons are everywhere" Mom jumped in front of the camera. "Sentinel is here, he is readying the space bridge, and the control pillar is on top of a building owned by Dylan Gould on the Chicago River. That pillar is everything; you need to shoot it down! Their plan is to transport Cyberton here and enslave all the humans!" Mom explained everything from when she was taken to the camera and our group.

We had a moment to put ourselves together and come up with our next plan of attack. While Ebbs and a Sideswipe did some recon and found a route to Gould's building, the soldiers were getting their weapons ready, and double checking their things Jack, the inventor started handed out weapons and some inventions; including a ground grenade, and climbing gloves. "Also, Ana." He stopped me "Ironhide had me made this for you" he handed me a metal gun, it looked almost like a miniature version of an Autobot blaster. It fit snugly on my left hand, and locked itself on so it wouldn't fall off. I wouldn't be able to grab anything with it, but looked really useful. "Thank you Jack…"

The elder bot smiled "My pleasure Ana"

I practiced taking it on and off while watching the other soldiers get ready. "Is that a rocket? Could be use it to shoot down the pillar?" I asked as one of the soldiers started to put together what looked like a rocket launcher.

"We'd need to get close and high" he man motioned to the Gould building. "That's across the river, we're not going to have an easy time getting there, the building would be the next best bet" he pointed then to a nearby building mostly made of glass, it was one of the few that was in relatively in good shape.

"Let's get going then" I looked around, seemed like we were all here now but we had an uninvited guest. Shockwave and another one of his pets, a gigantic worm was heading straight for us.

"He can't hunt all of us" said Optimus "split up!" he rushed forward and started engaging the Decepticon while the rest of us started running towards the river.

"Alright, we're gonna circle around to that glass building to get a shot at that pillar" Ebbs ordered, Mom and I went with Ebb's group as the Autobots split up to cover us from Shockwave's fire and other Decepticons. We made it to the building and raced up the stairs into a plain office floor, Mom pointed out the window "That's the building, the one with the dome" we all looked and could see the pillar floating in a small decorative dome.

A soldier, I couldn't remember to name of started to load the rocket when the whole building started to sway.

"Everyone stop" Manwell another of the soldiers looked over the edge of a broken window, down towards the ground. "They're shooting the building, we're gonna fall! Hold on to something!"

"Incoming ships! Hide" another yelled, we all hid behind pillars and desks as a Decepticon burst through one of the remaining glass windows. With the building slowly falling and this bot since we weren't going to get a good chance to fire the rocket.

"Don't move" the big guy with the rocket, kicked a bunch of chairs that were leaning against the pillar he was hiding behind, making them roll down the slanted building and distract the Bot, it gave Ebbs the chance to throw a grenade. "Run!" he yelled as it went off, and all of us fired towards it as we ran. I managed to sever one of its legs and it fell, slipping down the building.

"Jump out the window!" someone yelled. The building was creaking dangerously, it was close to completely collapsing.

Ebbs was first to shoot the glass, as I jumped through pieces cut at my arms and legs, we were suddenly sliding down the side of the bent building "I can't stop!"

"Shit!"

"Fuck!"

"Shoot the god damned glass!" I screamed and destroyed the windows below us. Our direction changed as we hit the floor and slid through another office level. I slammed into a pillar; Manwell grabbed my mom and held on to a piece of wire that was hanging from the ceiling. Without it, we would have slid right out of the building again.

Ebbs fell right to the edge of the building, clinging to a water line, looking down at the ground below.

"Everyone alright?" Mom yelled

"Yeah!"

"This evil thing is looking at me!" Ebbs yelled "Oh, Shit he's got that worm Decepticon with him!"

Soundwave. I got my footing as everyone made their way through the floor to an emergency exit. "Hold on!" Ebbs yelled as the building shook again.

"The stairs are blocked, how are we going to get down?"

One of the guys began to pray while Ebbs and I stuck our heads out the window, the worm was constricting around the bottom of the building. "We've got to move!" I yelled, suddenly the building was completely sideways, leaning on another skyscraper next door. Everyone climbed onto pillars but I lost my footing and slipped, Ebbs grabbed my hand as I passed by him screaming and grabbing widely, one hand filled with blaster was not very good for grabbing onto things. Suddenly I was dangling 20 stories off the ground, Manwell was bellow me, on the fire escape of the next building. "I'm going to drop you down!" Ebbs yelled as he swung me to Manwell, who caught me around the waist "thanks dude" I pat his arm, heart beating fast. I nearly died.

"No problem" he grinned.

The worm was still coming after us as we one by one jumped onto the fire escape and down to the road "Run!" I yelled as we faced the huge Decepticon worm, firing as we tried to get some distance between us.

"I'm coming!" suddenly Optimus was flying by; his sword out and cut the Decepticon in half.

"Let's go" Ebbs pulled my hand and we were running through back alleys and streets "It's starting" Mom caught everyone's attention by pointing up at the domed building. Energy was surging. Suddenly, shells rained down on us. I ducked and ran, by the time I got clear, I were separated from everyone else.

"God damn it" I swore and hid behind an overturned school bus. It was too quiet. I looked around carefully, but from behind, the Decepticon known as Starscream dropped down, "Well isn't this perfect! We're all alone" the crazed bot laughed as he flipped the bus over my head. "You can't hide girl!" I slipped behind a garbage dumpster, heart racing. "I didn't get to kill your puny father, but I will take great pleasure in killing you"

I took a deep breath, and ran out of cover. I shot energy blasts as I ran, one of them hit right in his eye and he screamed, tripping over himself. I took that moment to do something reckless and climbed onto one of his flight boosters. Then I did a very stupid thing. I climbed on his head.

I hung on for my life as Shockwave jumped around, crashing into the side of buildings and screaming profanities, rubble was flying everywhere and I unleashed a round of shots down on his neck.

"Y-you brat!" he yelled. As he tried to fling me off I charged up a strong shot

"Die, you fucker!" I screamed, the blast went right through his head and into his chest, the blast knocked me into the air, as his head was blown right off. I screamed, seeing the pavement coming up fast but suddenly Bumblebee was flying over and caught me. He did a roll and set me on my feet.

"Thanks Bud" I took a sigh of relief and some deep breaths. My stomach was doing flips, my body aching with cuts and bruises from flying rubble.

"Ana!" Uncle Will ran into the alleyway with a band of soldiers at his side. He cupped my face in his hands "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Took down that big guy, no biggie" my hands were shaking.

"Come-on, we've gotta move" Uncle Will ushered

We ran towards one of the bridges and hid in the riverbank I pointed out the building "the control pillar is there" Ebbs, his team and mom were waiting for us as Bee had run ahead to scout. "Lennox, good to see you, we've got a problem. We got no way across the river and the Autobots are surrounded on the road"

"What?!" I dodged the soldiers and ran up onto the road. I hid behind a flipped car, I watched stunned as the Decepticons killed WheelJack and then started dragging Bumblebee forward.

"No way in hell!" I ran out firing wildly and distracted the enemy bots. This allowed Bee to break free from one of their holds and fight back. Dodging and weaving from blasts I slide under one of the Decepticons and fired from below. Up above in the air a large enemy ship was falling and crashed into the river.

"Come on, let's go!" Bee yelled, I hopped into the Camaro and we raced over the bridge uncle will managed to lower and met up with his team who had managed to get Shockwave to his knees. Up on the roof of the Gould building the pillars were finally reacting. The outline of Cyberton could be seen appearing in the sky. It was an amazing sight, I would have wanted to see my friends' world at any other point in time, except now when Megatron wanted to use humans as slaves to rebuild it.

Optimus joined in the fight as I got mom inside a building to hide. He ripped Shockwave's head off and shot a rocket at the central pillar, stopping the transportation. The pillar fell into the street, lying against a pile of rubble.

"Optimus! You have forgotten your place!" Sentinel jumped down from the building and began to fight Optimus. From my point, the pillar was only a few feet away. "I will retrieve the pillar!" Sentinel vowed, as Optimus punched him "you'll have to go through me"

"Ana, don't go" mom begged, I hadn't even said anything, but my eyes were on the pillar, the pillar that will stop everything. I hugged her "I've got to get that pillar, these are my friends, and I've seen too many die already"

"Cover Optimus!" I heard Uncle Will yell as I ran into the thick of the fighting. I finally made it to the pillar, jumping out of the way of rubble and flying bullets but Gould had got there first. "Don't do it!" I yelled as he lifted his gun at me, and I raised my blaster at him "it's the only way" he said and turned towards the pillar. I fired.

His body fell, in slow motion right into the pillar, causing it to start up again. "Oh shit" I ran up to his, forgetting about the body lying beside it. I started to freak out I had no idea what to do to the thing and Optimus's fight was getting closer. "Optimus!" I turned to see that he was now fighting Megatron; I wondered what happened with Sentinel. But the sight of the Decepticon leader was alarming, and terror gripped my heart.

"Overload the pillar Ana! Destroy it!" yelled Optimus as he blocked a punch with the side of his sword. Megatron was growling, his red eyes locked onto me. This was it. I looked down at the pillar and pulled off my blaster. "Here goes nothing" I grabbed it with both hands and my whole body was shocked as I unloaded everything I had into the metal pillar. Power flowed from me, I could feel it stronger than when I first used it months ago. The pillar was almost dragging the power from me itself. Above I could see Cyberton get clearer. It was an amazing metallic planet but it looked hurt, pieces of it were broken off and many things looked destroyed on its surface. The pillar stopped pulling my power but I pushed it in anyway.

"Ana!" everyone was yelling my name. Megatron was screaming profanities and the pillar began to smoke. "Oh shit" I didn't have time to react before I was launched backwards by a violent explosion and everything went black.

* * *

Everyone watched and yelled as the pillar exploded, Ana was sent flying back, thanks to Ratchet's quick hand he caught her before she was slammed into a concrete wall. Optimus got the upper hand on Megatron as he was distracted by Ana overloading the control pillar and thrust his sword through the Decepticon's chest. He fell to the ground silently.

Carly Witwicky ran towards her daughter, crying as she saw Ratchet bent over her daughter "she's alive" explained the Autobot medic "but she's expelled a lot of spark energy and had shut down to re energize herself, there are also lots of cuts and burns." He handled her hands carefully "the implants will have to be changed, they've burnt out. Maybe she has no need for them now…"

"Oh, thank god" Carly cried

Optimus joined the group and Ratchet moved over to look at him, his arm had been completely torn off "This fight is over, but not the war. Just know we will always come to the human's aid" He stated to the soldiers. Everyone was tired and sore but the fight was done.

* * *

I woke up at the N.E.S.T base, surprisingly not a bit sore, my cuts and bruises seemed to have disappeared. And my hands while wrapped in bandages felt fine.

"You drained quite a lot of spark there kid, you've been out most of the week" Ratchet was standing at his work desk, tinkering with some metal. I slipped out of the medical bed and he guided me up onto the desk "What happened?" I asked

"We won, but there were many casualties, your government is still trying to find out what to do with us." he sighed. "Your mother has just gone to get some refreshments, she will be glad to see you awake." He gave me did a quick scan "you're levels are normal, just keep it easy for a few days. When you overloaded the pillar, you also overloaded the implants" he pointed at my hands "we've removed them. I believe that you should have no problem expelling your power without them. You feel it don't you?"

I nodded, the energy underneath my skin was just as active as when I first noticed it. It was strange, knowing that no one else felt this feeling, maybe I had been feeling this all my life but never truly understood what it was.

"This fight, it has answered a lot of questions, the Energon will never hurt you when you use it. You don't have a single energy burn from the use. So it's safe to say you are 100 percent healthy. Lady Spark"

I frowned at the nickname. But it turned into a smile, Ratchet had done so much for me, he could call me what he liked. "Thanks Ratchet", he threw a USB at me "what's this?"

"Well kid, on there is all of my notes, on being a medic and transformers."

"Seriously?!" Wide-eyed I stared at the little piece of metal. The robot nodded "just in case we get separated again"

"Thank you" I looked around the empty medical bay, wondering where everyone else was. "Is everyone else ok?"

"We lost WheelJack, and Ironhide and I had to reattach Optimus's arm but other than that just scrapes and loose wires" he said

Mom walked in with Uncle Will, both were looking good other than a few bandages around their arms and Mom had a Band-Aid on her cheek. "Ana!" they yelled, and Ratchet placed me down on the floor so the two adults could hug me "you're looking good kid" Uncle Will grinned.

"I'm good, not even a bit sore!" I grinned.

"You did a great job Ana, but if you ever, ever! Do that again you will be grounded for the rest of your life." Mom threatened, her arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Ok mom." I laughed "So what's been happening while I was out?"

Uncle Will sighed "N.E.S.T has been disbanded, the Autobots can stay here but the CIA has taken over the operations. The rest of the government is still trying to decide on what to do next"

"So, what do we do now?" I looked back at Ratchet who shrugged.

"Now, we wait"

Mom and I returned home and I continued School, to finish my exams and graduate. I heard from Dutch that Simmons was thrown in jail for doing something to Manning, but other wise everything was fine. Things settled into almost a normal routine again, I had nightmares about the fight, but that was OK I worked through them and I knew everything was ok, for now. We were moved out of our small apartment and given a small bungalow house by the government. I was pretty sure we were under surveillance as well but they didn't bother us. I only say Optimus and the other Autobots a few times a week, since studying for exams and they had a lot of meetings with the government, being pretty much on lock-down until the government knew what to do with them.

It was a week after I graduated that the government decided that the CIA was to hunt down the remaining Decepticons and destroy them. They didn't say anything about the Autobots though.

In my spare time I studied the information from Ratchet without his help, and my mechanic skills were getting much better. Mom even let me use the garage as a workspace. I mulled over the newspaper, Decepticons were getting captured every day and I was worried for my friends, I hoped they would come to a good decision with the government.

That night I went to bed wondering what was going to happen in the future.

I had been a light sleeper since the battle, so I immediately woke up when I heard people walking around in the house. A quick look at the clock on my dresser told me it was just after three in the morning. The men's footsteps were quick and coming closer. I silently grabbed my pants and a sweater from my floor, who the hell is in my house. My mom was in her room across the hall, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get over there. The footsteps stopped outside my door. Shit. I hid beside my door as it opened slowly, I saw the tip of a gun come through and sweep the room.

I stayed quiet and against the wall as two men entered the room "Target is not here" one said as he turned back to the door. I acted. Instinct and previous training went to work as I grabbed the front of his gun, turning it out of his hands and blasted his leg, he went down. I thanked Uncle Will silently for upping my training the last few weeks. The other soldier fired at me, my energy blast destroyed his bullet and blasted him in the chest. These men were serious and well trained.

More men in the hallway yelled and unloaded their guns into the room. In a split decision I jumped though my window into the front lawn but something caught in my leg. It was a rough landing I rolled painfully and looked down to see that a bullet got caught in my calf "Shit" I swore and looked around, Men were surrounding the house, and large black SUVs blocked the driveway and street. Someone yelled, stopping the rain of bullets. I tried to drag myself away from the house as more men rushed out of the house, surrounding me. One man with greying short hair walked out of my front door calmly holding a gun to my mom's head.

My chest tightened "Who the hell are you? Let my mom go!"

"Ana Witwicky come quietly or I will put a hole in her head" he demanded.

"A-Ana" mom was shaking in the man's hold. I didn't know what to do. Put me against a Decepticon and I'd be alright… but, humans.

"You have 10 seconds 9…8…7…" he looked almost bored.

"Ok! Ok! Don't shoot" I put my hands in the air "Who are you? What do you want?" the soldiers came in around me slowly, guns trained on my body

"Who we are, is none of your business, co-operate and your mom won't die" the man said.

Mom whimpered as the man tightened his grip on her upper arm. I locked eyes on her as I let the soldiers push me onto my stomach. They duck taped my hands, palms together, so they knew about the blasters, they had to be some form of Government, CIA? But they were supposed to be hunting Decepticons. Situations rushed through my head, I couldn't think of anything to get out of this.

I got dragged up to my knees, my calf was numb now, complete deadweight, and I could feel the blood running down in-between my toes.

"It's going to be ok Mom" I tried to calm her as the guns trained on my head. She was scared for me I knew, and I was scared for her.

"Unfortunately, it's not" the man walked down my deck, handed my mom to another soldier and bent down to my level "I can have no witnesses" he whispered in my ear. My stomach dropped, face drained of colour "Mom!" I turned to her, wide eyed and a knot in my stomach.

"Kill her" he ordered.

A single shot rang out and the man grabbed my arm, forcing me to watch my Mom drop like a doll with its strings cut. "Mom!" I struggled and fought the men holding me down as tears blurred my vision "You bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Like you killed Dylan Gould? I dare you to try it" he scoffed, and started walking towards the cars. "Let's go"

They dragged me to one of the black cars, and were trying to shove me in the back seat. I fought kicking and screaming when suddenly; a yellow Camaro and EMT hummer came speeding down my street "Autobots! Open fire!" the man yelled and took cover against one of the cars.

Bumblebee and Ratchet transformed, engaging the soldiers. Two of the men began to drag me to their truck when Ratchet picked them up and tossed them away "R-Ratchet" I cried, looking at my dead mother

"Oh, Ana" he picked me up gently "Come on, we've got to go" he transformed back into a hummer "Bee, I got her let's go!" I was lying in his back seat, and started to sob my heart hurt so badly, Mom. He killed my Mom. A wire came alive and cut the tape off my hands as we drove away. I was limp as a few more wires came to life and started tending to my leg.

"Optimus sent us a message-" Ratchet cut through the silence. A recording echoed through the hummer. "Calling all Autobots, the humans are hunting us, go into hiding!" ratchet sighed "This attack group is targeting both Autobots and Decepticons we heard they were after you, we came straight away."

"He killed my mom" Anger rippled through the pain in my chest and I couldn't stop the tears that burned down my cheeks. "Ratchet… I'll kill him. I'll kill him I swear it"

"I know kid. I know"


	2. Chapter 2

Two Years had passed since that day. The day James Savoy killed my mom and the government turned against the Autobots and me. My heart ached every time I thought about my mother, thought about the friends I hadn't seen in years, of my life I was forced to leave behind.

I looked up at the small TV in the diner, my picture was flashing on the screen. It was one taken during the Chicago battle, I couldn't recognize the determined, bruised and scraped up girl from the face that reflected in the mirror this morning. The alert for my arrest had died down somewhat over the last few months, but they were still looking, still determined to find me.

Everyone was gone. Uncle Will was forcibly retired, and being watched. Simmons was still in jail from whatever he did two years ago, my high school friends thought I was a murder…. And so many Autobots have been killed.

No one had heard from Optimus since the first warning. Bee has gone underground, I last heard from him a month ago. Every other surviving Autobot was in hiding… Ratchet was my only hope, he kept me sane and busy.

After getting away that night, I was contacted surprisingly by Dutch, Simmons's assistant it was thanks to him that I've been able to survive this long. Provided with money, clothes, food and information thanks to a government encrypted laptop Ratchet and I were able to hide away until initial media storm blew over.

My long brown hair was gone, bleached blonde and cut short along with a pair of glasses was the start of my new identity. We moved thorough the national parks, shifting from state to state. We've had some close calls but were always able to get away.

"Sarah! Table five needs a refill" my current boss yelled, kicking me out of the memories.

"Yes ma'am" I nodded, and kept my head down.

The day finished slowly, the part-time job was one of many that I had gathered throughout my time as a fugitive. It was better than stealing food and money, and it allowed me access to the internet. Ratchet had been continuing my education with what he could, from Autobot mechanical systems to the anatomy of the different kinds of bots. And when I wasn't doing that, I was scouring the internet trying to find anything about Cemetery Wind, the specialized team that hunted the Autobots and attacked my home. But it was a ghost team, the media had no idea about it.

Night had settled when I finished my shift, I made my way quickly though the city to the docks and approached the abandoned ferry, sticking to the shadows I snuck into the main deck. We had been in San Francisco for about a month now, yesterday Ratchet suggested that we were going to have to move soon, and that was fine for me.

"Good Evening Ana"

Ratchet was laying in one of the smoke stacks of the old ferry. The only place of him to rest without being in his vehicle form. He had torn away a bit of metal for me to join him at the bottom, just large enough for his foot to stick out. "Hey Ratchet" I climbed up his metal leg and onto his chest.

"How was work?" he asked.

"Terrible, they are showing my picture on TV again."

Ratchet hummed, "yes I believe it is time to move again, the police radios have been very active today. Get some rest, I'll wake you later then we can leave."

I nodded silently and made my way back onto the deck. In the main dining room I had been camping out on a booth, some spare parts I have been tinkering with were sprawled out around the tables and my backpack which held everything I owned at the moment was being used for a pillow. I had been trying to recreate the blaster Jack had given me years ago. But without the proper parts it was slow going.

* * *

I was in a light sleep when I heard the footsteps. Fear blossomed in my stomach, they were right outside the dining room, on the main deck. Too many to distinguish. In a flash I grabbed my pack and quietly got out of the booth. With my back against the wall I inched my way to the door out onto the deck. But I had no time to react when it suddenly burst open. Men dressed identical military outfits and rifles in hand flooded in. One man acted quickly after seeing me and football tackled me onto my back, the breath was knocked out of me and I hit the wooden floor hard. I fought, kicked and screamed as huge hands grabbed at my limbs. I was flipped onto my stomach and a knee was placed in between my shoulder blades. This was it.

"Get off of me! Ratchet!" I screamed "Ratchet!"

My hands were secured behind my back with rough plastic, and before I could scream some more something, a thick cloth was shoved roughly into my mouth. My legs were tied together and I was roughly lifted into the air by two men. I twisted and squirmed to no avail as they carried me off of the boat and down the docks. I was unceremoniously deposited in front of James Savoy. Who was grinning, eyes alight with his catch.

"Nice to see you again Miss. Witwicky"

I glared up at him and a hand on my shoulder kept me on my knees in front of the monster. He removed the gag and I spat at his face "You fucker! I'm gonna kill you!" the hand on my shoulder tightened painfully

"Hey, Hey" he smirked "no time for that little lady. Don't you want to see what we are going to do to your friend?"

I looked back to the ferry just as a missile hit the smoke stack that Ratchet was hiding in. The explosion blew hot air across my skin and ruffled my hair.

"Ana!" Ratchet yelled as he ripped himself free from the rest of the flaming metal, looks like the missile didn't do much damage thankfully. Ratchet managed to make it to the shore, as bullets and heavy artillery rained down on him. Suddenly a missile hit him in the knee joint, it blew up and completely destroyed his leg.

"Ratchet!" I yelled and pushed the man holding my shoulder over, I started to run when another man tackled me to the ground. "Ratchet!" he sat on my back while I watched helplessly as my friend and mentor was brutally attacked.

"Hold your fire!" Ratchet yelled, flinching from the rain of bullets "I'm an Autobot!" He tried to push the advancing men away. Ratchet had never been much of a fighting bot.

Savoy walked up to my side as I yelled for Ratchet again "So, why are you running?" he asked with a sneer.

Ratchet locked eyes with me, "You are hunting us! We're not running we're hiding!"

"I lost a sister in Chicago. You have no sympathy from me" Savoy's voice was cold, his foot came down to push my face into the dirt. I spat and swore. "Get off me you Bastard!"

Ratchet couldn't dodge when a second missile ripped through his chest.

"RATCHET!" I screamed as my heart felt like it was ripping from my chest all over again. I could see his spark's glow start to fade though the hole in his chest. Tears burst forward and I fought and kicked as Savoy removed his foot and men hauled me to my feet, "Ratchet! Ratchet!"

As the men dragged me towards a black SUV I saw a Transformer arrive, his weapon was smoking and it looked nothing like one I had ever seen before, neither Autobot nor Decepticon. He was working with Cemetery Wind, a cold anger settled in my stomach as he went up to Ratchet and kicked his body, I couldn't hear him over the blood pounding in my ears and I watched as he ripped the sputtering spark right out of my friend.

"RATCHET!" I screamed and kicked when they tried to shove me in the back of the SUV. Someone grabbed my legs and I couldn't see anything around the black clad soldiers that swarmed me. "No! Get off of me! You bastards! Ratchet!" something pricked the skin on my thigh and the more I fought the faster I could feel my limbs get heavy and my mind was getting cloudy.

"Time to sleep Ms. Witwicky" I heard the smirk in Savoy's voice but I couldn't fight the drugs and succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

My body felt heavy when I woke. My head was pounding and I couldn't move. Bright lights could be seen through my eye lids and when I opened them it was right into a bright light in the ceiling, I groaned at the light and closed my eyes. I could feel some bruising but otherwise I wasn't hurt. I was sitting in some sort of chair, legs and arms secured. My eyes adjusted and I took in the room, it was about the size of an office and bare other than a TV hanging on the wall across from me, right beside a metal door.

It took a moment to realize that I could feel like a strength was leaving my body. My arms were strapped down and what looked like a cloth mitten were on my hands while something was connected to my skin and the mitten was connected to a wire that ran back behind the chair. A weight of dread settled in my stomach, I was hooked up like some sort of battery.

An IV was sticking out of the crook of my elbow, the tube was connected right into the ceiling, and I couldn't see what they might be putting in my body.

Panic started to set in when I couldn't move my legs. "Let me out of here! Someone Help!" I screamed and screamed for what felt like hours. And when my voice was horse and dry I cried. I cried for Ratchet, I cried for my Mum, I cried for Optimus and Bee.

I don't know how much time passed, I tried everything to get free, but pulling at the bindings only caused red marks on my wrists and when I tried to over load the mittens it only grew hot and burned my skin. After crying myself out and failed attempts at freedom I sat slumped over in the chair. Anger now burned in the pit of my stomach, anger and loneliness.

My stomach was growling painfully when the metal door swung open for the first time, I couldn't tell how much time had passed, and I had refused to fall asleep. An older man with greying hair and dressed in a sharp black suit walked in, hands in his pockets.

"Good Morning Ana" he said "I guess you have a lot of questions"

I said nothing but gave him a fiery glare. These men had killed my family. Murders. They were not getting any information from me.

"My name is Harold Attinger. I am the founder of Cemetery Wind in the CIA"

"You hunted and killed my family" I spat at him

"We hunt illegal and dangerous aliens. Keeping this planet safe" he spoke to me like I was a puppy in trouble.

I couldn't believe him "They were our allies!"

He fiddled with his suit, and coldly said "Not anymore"

I glared "So what am I then?"

"You my dear, you are government property. An asset of the alien invasion. The energy you create, and yes we know all about it. With our technology, you will power our troops and many government buildings" he smirked.

"You can't control this power!" if they even tried to power something electronical it would turn into a transformer. I am the all spark, the energy creates and keeps life. It took months for me to understand and control the Energon.

"Oh but we can and we have" he gestured around the room "This whole building is powered by you"

"I have rights! You can't do this!" I screamed

The man smirked "In my eyes, you aren't human. A by-product of alien intervention" he looked disgusted and turned back to the exit "no matter if you came into being by humans" then he was gone, and the door slammed closed behind him.

I screamed and raged, that man was a lunatic. I am a human, I am!

Hours more passed alone, I cried some more and screamed, my limbs cramped up and my throat was dry, lips cracked. When I started to feel my limbs become heavy and my mind cloudy I didn't fight the drug as it took me into unconsciousness.

I woke in a different room, it was about the same size as the room with the chair but the walls were cream and I was lying in a cot with a single blanket a small side table had a plate of food, but with no utensils. A toilet sat in the corner and a small sink.

The IV needle was gone but the mittens covering my hands were secured on, no matter how hard I pulled I couldn't get them off. I ate the food gruntingly, it was plain rice and chicken with a bottle of water. I managed to get some sleep on the small cot but when I woke up again I was back in the white room and strapped to the chair.

It was the same everyday hours upon hours in the white room, then I would wake up in the cot room with a small amount of food. Attinger visited many times while I was in the white room, he gloated about how humans were going to be protecting themselves now and he posted pictures of my lost friends on the wall. Ratchet, Sideswipe, Mirage, and the wreakers; Roadbuster, Leadfoot, and Topspin. And so many Deceptions I didn't know. What kept me going was that they still hadn't gotten Optimus, Bumblebee, and Hound, Brains or the others. They were still out there somewhere.

* * *

One day Attinger showed up to gloat about finding Optimus, how they were on this trail and will have him soon.

I was a mess by this time, my brown hair had grown out, my limps were weakened and I was so very tired but I laughed "but you still don't have him, he's gotten away"

Attinger's face scrunched up in anger and his stinging slap split my lip "I will get him!" he vowed.

I laughed again "Not until he kills you first!"

* * *

My sense of time was gone here, day or night I slept when I was tired and stared at the white wall when alone. Sometimes the TV would be on, never the news but some boring show but it was something to pass the time. Months may have passed, I had no idea but my hair was longer now and matted without use of a brush. What I wouldn't do for a proper shower. It was hard to get clean with the mittens on.

I was crying one day in the white room. The silence was getting to me again, causing me to just think about my friends and my mom. But it was interrupted when the door handle rattled.

It never rattled.

Attinger always opened it smoothly with his silver key, he dangled it in front of me more than once.

"Hello?" there were a few seconds of silence before the door was completely blasted off its hinges, the metal smoking. In walked none other than Brains and Wheelie, along with a brown haired man that looked a little banged up. My heart stopped. People. This was a person. With Brains! And Wheelie! My heart seemed to start up again tenfold.

"Told you she was here" Brains smirked. The little Autobot looked a little worse for wear, he had a neck brace on and one of his legs was missing, he leaned on a crutch. Wheelie looked fine, I wondered what happened to them. I hadn't seen them since the Chicago Battle.

"Princess!" Wheelie rolled right up to the chair. And crawled up to my lap. I was speechless, this was really happening.

"Hey, are you alright!" the man rushed in after Wheelie while Brains limped in. He started to fiddle on the metal bindings while Brains started on the ones on my legs.

"Brains, Wheelie…." I couldn't help but cry

"Hey, Hey. You're ok. I'll get you out of here" the man said quietly, he took out the IV when he noticed it "What the hell is all of this…."

"Princess, this is Cade." Wheelie explained "He saved Optimus's Life and found this, this place"

"Busted me out too" said Brains

Cade managed to get the metal restrains off my hands and I quickly pulled the two small bots into a hug "Thank you"

"Aw, don't go all mushy on us princess" Wheelie groaned, while I cried "Shut up"

"Thank you, Cade" I looked up at the man, I wouldn't be able to properly tell him just how thankful that he got me out of here.

He gave me a small frown "of course." He was worried, and looked a bit confused. But I turned my attention to the two bots on my lap. They easily got the mittens off my hands by snapping the locks. Cool air hitting my hands for the first time in who know how long was so refreshing and I finally saw the wires and nets that covered them. I pulled them off and started to stand, carefully putting the bots on the ground, only to fall when my legs gave out and Cade caught me.

"Whoa there, I got you" Wheelie and Brains watched nervously

"You're gonna be ok Princess"

My legs were weak, not that I've walked on them much with my time here. Cade put an arm around me and took my weight onto himself "Why would they do this…." He muttered angrily.

"I'm pretty much an infinite battery." I said quickly "I'll explain later, can we just go?" the last part came out quietly, I just couldn't believe I was getting rescued. "Were is this place?"

"We're at the KSI factory in Chicago" explained Cade as we exited the room out into a hallway. A few more turns and it opened up into a large manufacturing warehouse, the whole place was pretty much destroyed and standing in the middle of it was Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. They were having a standoff with a middle aged balding man.

"Look! I know nothing of a brown haired girl being kept here, and I know everything that's going on in my company!" the man yelled, bumblebee had a blaster cannon pointed at his face, and looked ready to use it.

"Liar!" Bee yelled. I had never seen him this angry, he was actually gonna kill the man.

"Bee!" I yelled, surprising Cade and getting everyone's attention.

I noticed Hound, Crosshairs and Drift off to the side, looking out at the destroyed wall and keeping watch.

Bumblebee was the first to move, he jumped over the balding man and skidded to a stop in front of me. One of his large hands cupped my face carefully "Ana…. Are you ok?"

His radio voice was filled with worry.

"I'm tired Bee." I sighed. I had no other words for what I was feeling. I was far from OK, I knew that.

"We found her in a locked room down that hallway" Cade cut in, he helped me sit down in Bee's hand I laid against the metal thumb enjoying the cold refreshing feeling It had been so long since I felt this happy to see everyone again.

"What? There's nothing down there except the backup generators!" the man yelled in fear as Optimus bent down to his level, obviously angry.

I scoffed, and turned to the man "You were using me as a generator; Attinger explained that much"

Bee stiffened and Optimus gasped "is this true?" Optimus was so filled with sorrow and he bowed his head when I nodded.

"W-when, they found Ratchet and I…. t-they killed him and I woke up here, my hands were bound in some sort of mesh I couldn't get out of, bound in a chair for most of the time and I could feel the Energon being drained" with nothing else to do during my captivity I had tried to cap the Energon flow from my hands but it never held for long. The Energon is me, I couldn't hold it back.

"I-I didn't know" the man was shocked and stuttered to Optimus, he sounded horrified but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Ana…." Optimus sighed, long and sad. "Do you know how long you've been here?"

I shook my head as Bee slowly stood up holding me out to see Optimus. "Months maybe… it wasn't like I had a clock…"

Bee made a wining sound.

"Ana…. You've been missing for almost 2 years…" My heart stopped. But Optimus continued "We found a time stamp on the video of the attack on you and Ratchet."

I squeezed myself into Bee's hand even more as my mind started to catch up on what the Autobot leader was saying. I felt cold inside. "Can we leave please?"

Bee easily sifted and I found myself laying in his backseat, Wheelie and Brains hopped in as Optimus ordered everyone to roll out. I heard Hound have some choice words with the balding man.

"It's ok Princess, you're safe now" Wheelie was such a sweetheart when he's not a little shit. He too transformed into a little truck and wheeled himself underneath my arm.

He was half right though, I pulled Brains into a hugs as well. My body was already feeling energized and back to normal as my Energon stores filled, but my heart. That I didn't know about.

We drove for a bit, Cade sat in the front seat, but we stopped for a moment and I heard Cade tell someone to get in the car. I looked out the window to see two teens, a girl with light brown hair, she looked like Cade a bit and an older teen, tall with blond hair. Cade jumped out and the two took the front seats. "This is my daughter Tessa, and Shane. Guys this is…"

"Ana, Ana Witwicky." I introduced myself quietly.

"Ana." Cade smiled "I'm gonna ride with Optimus, Ok. I'll see you in a bit. " he shut the door and Bee was quick to started driving away.

"I'm Wheelie and this is Brains" the little bots introduced themselves from behind my arms.

"Hello" Brains snorted.

"Can you wake me when we stop?" I asked.

Tessa nodded, and I settled into Bee's familiar and comfy leather seats. I fell into the nicest sleep I've ever had in a long time.

I woke up when we were still driving. I was feeling in a much better mood and started chatting with Tessa and Shane, they explained how they got dragged into the fight and I explained to them the story of when the Autobots first arrived, my father and the All Spark. Though I held out on explaining my situation with the power supply.

I had the window down and was enjoying the sun and wind on my face. "It's pretty funny how they met" I laughed "Dad was buying his first car, Bee was hiding out and destroyed all the other cars in the lot so he would be picked"

"Oh, wow" Shane laughed

"I remember it just like it was yesterday" Bee commented.

I smiled and leaned forward between the two front seats "Open your hatch Bee" I poked at the dashboard.

"But Ana…"

"I'm fine" I smiled "It's dangerous for you to go into a fight without a quarter of your power, I can feel it Bee. I'm fine open up"

Bee sighed but relented, Dashboard opened up to reveal a small tunnel to his Spark. The lights were flickering slowly, my friend hadn't been charging that well over the years. It made me worry "Don't do this to yourself again Bee"

"Wow" Tessa marveled, looking into the tunnel.

"This is an Autobots Spark. Their soul and life force. Also like a battery that keeps them running" I joked.

I thrust my hand into the tunnel and place my hand on the warm Spark, it felt comforting. The well of power opened uninhibited, the light flared brighter than before and Bee revved his engine.

"Thank you Ana" his radio blared to life and Bee raced forward ahead of the other Autobots.

"What exactly did you do?" Asked Shane.

"Charged him" I then explained my story, I would have had to do it anyway. Wouldn't want the others to suffer from low energy.

"Eh Princess, don't forget about us" Brains hopped up and down on his one leg. "We need a charge too"

Once they were full I promised Brains to fix him up a new leg once I get some spare parts. "You haven't tried to shift have you?" I asked worriedly.

"No" said brains as he shook his head wildly, well as much as he could with the neck brace.

"Good" Shane and Tessa looked confused. "Dad accidentally made these two out of a laptop and a remote control truck before the all spark was completely destroyed. I believe they are the first Earth born Bots. I'm gonna need more parts to fix Brains up if he's gonna work fine as a laptop and a bot.

* * *

We were on the highway when two cars came racing towards us, a grey truck and a red sports car I couldn't name.

"Hold on!" Bee yelled as the two cars transformed. The grey truck transformed into Megatron, but it couldn't be him because he was dead at the bottom of the sea! Ratchet told me that… years ago.

Bee swerved onto the guardrail and the three of us jumped out just in time for him to transform and engage the red bot. Cade ran over to us as Optimus took on the Megatron look alike. Other cars on the highway were swerving around the fight some were caught up in the attacks. Hound, and the other Autobots were close by but didn't get in to the fight, they were careful to move cars out of the way while Crosshairs stuck close to us, we had to get across the highway into a ditch and closer to the other Autobots.

"Follow me!" I yelled and forced my legs to move across the highway, the others close behind. But when the red bot flung a car at us, Tessa got separated. We got to the ditch and Cade yelled as Tessa stupidly hid inside a white abandoned car. I turned from her fearful face to Optimus just as he thrust his fist into the Megatron look a like's chest. But nothing happened. His spark was supposed to be right there! He should be dead.

The bot let out a creepy laugh, eyes were red. Maybe this was Megatron. But it wasn't possible to not have a spark!

Suddenly, another Bot entered the scene. I recognized the cold face as the one who killed Ratchet! The Autobots around us took a fighting stance, but they were protecting us humans.

Optimus called him Lockdown. They started to fight but Optimus went down fast.

"Hey Asshole!" I jumped out of the ditch, dodging Cane, Shane's and Crosshairs hands. I charged up my right hand and launched an uncontrolled burst of power "you killed my friends!" But instead of it hitting him, he deflected the blast with a single hand.

"H-how…" I muttered. No one had been able to deflect one of my Energon blasts before.

He shot towards me blew up one of the abandoned cars. In the commotion Cade ran out to try and get the terrified Tessa to safety. Shane was thrown back in the explosion and looked like he was knocked out in the ditch. Hound rushed forward to fight but Lockdown was too fast, he picked me up and I dangled in the air by my foot.

"Hum… interesting, the humans have neglected to tell me that they had something like you in their possession. My lady Spark, you sure are interesting"

"Fuck you!" My glare turned to surprise as a fucking huge spaceship flew down above us. A large net soared onto the fallen Optimus as he tried to get to his feet. The next even covered the white car that Tessa was hiding in.

"Let her go Lockdown!" Optimus yelled as the net started to lift him into the air, into the ship. His parts were sparking, something was wrong with his Energon transferring to the rest of his system. I worried. Was this an old injury?

"I don't think so Prime. All spark energy was thought to be lost" he laughed "we survived on other means but this human will restore us."

His cold metal hand wrapped around my body painfully while his other gripped the net and we were lifted off the ground.

"Tessa! Ana!" Cade came running out trying to break the car open to get Tessa out and I struggled in Lockdown's grip "Let me go!"

The ground left us far below as we entered the ship, the net was pulled away, and little bots began pulling Optimus to the left "Dispose of the human garbage" Lockdown ordered as the car was carried away, Tessa still inside.

"Tessa!" I yelled. But the car was carried out of my view.

Lockdown walked alongside Optimus's dragging body. "Welcome to my ship Prime, one of the last Knights ship" he smirked "As a Bounty Hunter it's perfect as a prisoner ship" we entered what looked like a holding cell. A slot opened up and the Bounty Hunter grabbed Optimus's foot and hung him upside down and closed the cell. Swords came out of the side threateningly. Holding him in place.

"And you" he growled at me, and I glared back. Unable to do much with my arms stuck to my sides. The bot pulled a small cage down from the ceiling, it was like a huge bird cage "Enjoy your new home" he roughly tossed me in like a rag doll. My back hit the metal bars painfully, and pushed the air out of my lungs.

"We lift off in an hour" said the bot "make yourselves comfortable.

"Wait!" I sputtering out and heaving, trying to get air into my lungs. "Space?! I'll die in space!" Lockdown just laughed

"You really don't know the true power of the energy you have inside you" he turned to leave

"You are crazy" Optimus spat, but Lockdown just laughed again and left the room.

I sat up carefully, nursing my back. I knew it was going to bruise and I was worried about Tessa, somewhere else on the ship and the fact that we were going to be in space in an hour. Without oxygen… and from what I had seen of the ship, it didn't look like it had a completely sealed hull.

"I am Sorry Ana, none of this would have happened if we never came to earth in the first place. Sam wouldn't be dead-"

"Stop! Don't put this on yourself Prime!" I yelled. "Without you there would be no more Earth, Megatron would have defrosted at some point and he would have destroyed everything. I probably wouldn't have been born! Think of all the good you've done here!" yes I was tired and sad about everything that had happened, angry at the people who cause trouble, angry at the Deceptions. But if given a choice, I wouldn't change it. As long as I had my family, Autobots and all. I wouldn't change it for the world.

My body was tired, the adrenaline from the flight was dying down and I knew my mind need time to relax, from captivity, to a few short hours of freedom back to being stuck in a cage. My heart was torn again.

We sat in silence, and as I calmed my heart I thought back to what Lockdown had said about the All Spark, I had started to think about it not just as energy. But I didn't really know what it has done to my body. I knew I could expel the energy, use it to sense other Energon based bots though really I wasn't very good at that skill. It heals me quicker than a normal human. I could manipulate it, but could it keep me safe from space. Am I even human anymore like what Attinger said…?

"Am I human?" it was a quiet question but I knew Optimus heard it.

He was quiet, and my heart sped up then Optimus sighed. "Ana, in our specs you are an energy source, you are not just holding the All Spark you are the power. Which is why many of the Autobots call you Lady Spark. We define you as a bot. You are kept alive by the Energon just as we are. Your body is human, you have all the organics as a human but Ratchet had said once that humans run on electricity a microscopic amount but they do. You don't, you're body runs on Energon."

I leant my head back on the bars "Not Human then…"

"Ana, you can be whatever you want." Optimus said seriously.

"That's a corny way of putting it" I couldn't help but chuckle. Yeah, but would this pass down like it did from my Father to me, to my future family. Would I create a new sub-species…? I worried about deep down.

A few minutes passed in silence when I just sighed "Tell me how you met Cade"

"I was hiding after an ambush, I was greatly wounded and had to put myself in a stasis. Cade found me as a truck and was going to sell me" I giggled at the thought "He accidentally reactivated my system and offered to help me. We managed to fix myself up some and get a small charge But Cemetery Wind had caught up. They arrived at his farm and I hid under his barn. But they decided to hold Tessa at gunpoint, they were serious and were about to kill her. I fought them and we managed to get away together. Cade got into one of their video drones and from there we found a copy of the view of the attack on you and Ratchet. And the name KSI" he sighed "I truly am sorry Ana, for everything"

"And what happened to your limbs" I pointed out "you went down way to easily from Lockdown, can you even move them now?"

Optimus sighed, he was like he was talking with Ratchet again "I believe I many have injured my Spark sometime during the ambush. After Cade repaired me I believed it to be fixed."

"Of course not Optimus" I sighed "Spark damages are very dangerous. You're luck it was only your limbs that shut down during that fight and not just your whole body!" oh my god as soon as I was out of this cage everyone was getting a thorough check-up. It's what Ratchet would have done as well.

We fell into silence again, and I hugged my knees to my chest. The rumble of the ship was a steady reminder that we were going into space soon.

"I believe Megatron is living inside Galvatron" Optimus spoke up suddenly.

"The grey Truck from the highway?"

"Yes, we had learned in KSI that they have an old Cybertonian metal was found on earth, hundreds of years ago it was used to create new bots, but it was too rare of a material and unreliable in the wars. But it is very advanced technology. Megatron's head was used to control the metal. It would have given him life, but without a spark…."

"It could be hidden somewhere else in his chest… but if they built him in that factory, Attinger had said that they whole building was powered by me. He said they found a way to control the Energon power themselves."

"Yes… if they were able to control the power, and saturate the metal with it…." Optimus hummed. I really didn't understand that much of the power, Ratchet's lessons were mostly mechanical based and we didn't really get into how a bot was made…. Or even into the All Spark, the Bots never had to worry about the power going out of control, back when it was just a cube it couldn't do anything on its own. There was no one alive that truly knew what the All Spark was, according to Ratchet. Though he did mention their creators once, would they know?

Farther in the ship, Optimus and I could hear something running towards us. I stood, ready for a fight but it was only Hound that came into view. The green garbage truck bot was grinning with his cigar between his teeth. "Optimus! Lady Spark!"

"Over Here!" Optimus yelled him over. Drift and Bumblebee were with him, following just behind.

"Looks like you're in a tight spot boss" Hound chuckled and hit a button that pulled the swords threatening Optimus back, opened the cage door, dropping Optimus on his head at the same time.

Bee carefully bent back the metal on my cage and I climbed onto his hand "Thanks Bee" I grinned. "I feel bad Ana, you keep getting taken…" Bee said quietly.

"But you're always there to get me out" I patted his finger. "Now, get me to Optimus he needs a quick fix up"

"Where's Crosshairs" Optimus asked, he looked quite silly not being able to keep himself upright.

"Gone to cause a distraction" explained Drift, the Samurai looking bot frowned "we have to get out of here now, the ship is about to leave"

Bee set me on Optimus' chest and I knocked on the front plate, until Optimus moved it.

Hound was inspecting the caged area and grinned "this is a separate ship, looks like a docking shuttle. We can pull from the main ship before Lockdown goes into hyperspace. He won't even notice we're gone before he's too far in space"

"Sounds good" I said as I pulled the Matrix of Leadership out of the way so I could access his spark. The poor thing had never worked properly as long as I've known Prime. The second adventure with my father so many years ago had severely damaged the spark. Dad had gotten the Matrix of leadership and put it in his chest, which brought him back to life. I pretty much thought of as a reusable battery sent down from old to new Primes. Like passing a torch.

But his spark was still important in channelling the Energon throughout his body. I looked around figuring out the problem. A few of his smaller cables got disconnected I observed. And a piece of loose metal was shifting around whenever he moved. "Found the problem" I said out loud, and connected the wires, thankful that they didn't just rip apart and tossed the loose metal plate onto the floor. Finally I held the Matrix carefully and gave it a charge before returning it to the spot in his chest. I just finished when Hound pulled away from the main ship, just in time to see the main ship went soared into space.

"Let's go" said Hound as the ship lurched a bit and I looked out to see downtown Chicago in sight. I spotted Crosshair driving down the street, I hoped Cade, Tessa and Shane were with him.

We landed just outside the city in a train yard, Tessa thankfully was safe I was worried that she didn't make it off the ship.

I charged Crosshairs, Drift and Hound and then found Optimus and Cade arguing.

"You humans, after everything we have done, you do not know what you have brought upon yourselves!" Optimus it seemed as lost his faith in the Humans.

Cade groaned "I'm out of my league here! I'm doing the best that I can!"

"You do not see who is controlling who. During my fight I sensed Megatron inside Galvatron!"

Brains agreed "How do you think KSI build those bots in the first place! After the battle, there were all kinds of Decepticon wreckage, they were downloading Decepticon minds! That was my job, the autopsy, working through all their nasty little thoughts and plans. Megatron wasn't as dead as we thought. He was biding his time and feeding the humans specs and plans, just so they could make him a new body, infecting everything with his chromosomes and bugs, even though they gave him a fancy new name, it is still Megatron reincarnated"

Poor Brains had been though a lot, like me…. They were probably really cruel to him. I wonder if this train yard has any spare parts and stuff. I could get started on a new leg.

I walked up to the still groaning Cade and asked "Do we know what Galvatron is after?"

"The Seed"

"The metal I was telling you about earlier Ana, the Seed is a device that will made any living organism into the rare metal, "from my records, our people once came to your planet, they turned your organic life into our metals. But it is a rare device that we thought was extinct."

Tessa and Shane soon wondered over, the younger teen chipped in "I saw some soldiers with Lockdown, he gave them something called the Seed!"

"Megatron wants to use it" said Brains "hit the biggest city!" he muttered "not my problem though, I'm getting out of here"

"He will have enough of that metal to make hundreds of soldiers, in minutes. This technologic metal is very advanced." Optimus growled.

"So we need to get it before Galvatron does!" Cade yelled.

Decision made, and a goal in sight, the KSI factory in China was the main warehouse for human made bots, Megatron is likely to attack there next for an army. So the group broke up as Cade, Tessa and Shane went off to find someplace to sleep. And the other Autobots went off by the ship. I was left with Optimus.

"What you said before… are you sick of humans Optimus….are you going to leave?"

Optimus didn't say anything and looked away.

"So I am just another human to you!" I yelled, my heart was ripping, my family was going to leave me, alone again… after what he said…. I wasn't even human.

"No… Ana" he sighed "you're special you are one of us. I believe that."

"You can't leave! This fight here. This is for our friends, those we lost and for Earth. Your home no matter what the humans say. This is your home now!" I was crying now, I was so sick of crying but I couldn't stop.

"And we have to keep it safe. Ana" Optimus bent down "I do not want to leave. Lockdown said that the creators are after me. They will never stop. To keep you safe, keep this planet safe. I will leave."

"Who are these creators?! And what will happen to me, nothing is going to be like it was before. I don't know what to do…. I don't feel human anymore Optimus, I don't know what I am"

"You are precious to us. You are Ana, our friend. We will fight this fight, but it will be my last."

I brushed at my tears "Damn it Optimus, you guys are my entire life. I don't know what I'm going to do"

Optimus just watched sadly as I cried my heart out. I was at the end of my rope. Apparent years of bottled up emotions came pouring out. I cried for my lost friends. I cried for my Mom.

Morning came after a sleepless night; I managed to find a junk yard of train part and after fixing up a leg for Brains, and attaching it I managed to tinker with some parts taken from the alien ship. A crude blaster pistol was now in my possession, it made me feel safer.

Cade entered the train car that I spent the night in with a soft knock. He handed me an energy bar and took a seat on a bench beside me.

"Got any sleep?" he asked.

"Not really" I shrugged "Energon usually keeps my body from getting tired"

"The brain needs sleep too you know" he shoved my shoulder lightly and I shrugged again. "I just couldn't"

"How old are you?" he asked and I blinked up at him "when all this happened…"

I shrugged "I've been around the Autobots since I was born." I sighed "but I was 18 when the CIA broke into my house and killed my mom, I had just graduated… was planning on attending MIT for Mechanical Engineering. Then maybe some medical courses…. My Uncle Will was always getting some sort of injury on duty…." I laughed and wrung my hands, oh Uncle Will….

"So, you're 22 now? He whistled "I just can't believe it" I think Tessa's only 18 which is why Cade was asking.

"4 years…" I mused "what I missed most was a bed. Large comfortable like a cloud and a pillow that my head could just sink into." I sighed, running a hand through my knotted hair. "And a shower, I probably smell nasty." I grimaced.

"Ana, after all this, do you want to stay with us… Tessa and me. We don't have much but-"he trailed off awkwardly but his smile was sincere.

"Thank you Cade. That's very nice of you" I smiled, it didn't really reach my eyes but I was grateful none the less. "I might take you up on that offer, but first… do you have a phone I can borrow? I'm gonna get us some backup"

He handed it over and exited the train car, leaving me to make my call. I took a deep breath and I dialed the only number I ever bothered to memorize.

"Hello?" The voice was familiar and sounded tired. It was about six in the morning though so that's understandable. I got teary eyed at the sound, and took a calming breath.

"Uncle Will..."

"Ana? Ana! Oh my god" I heard him tripping over something and swear "Ana are you alright I haven't heard from you since the…"

"I'm sorry Uncle Will. Lots of things happened. I was on the run for 2 years…. Then… I was kidnapped by the CIA..."

He sucked in a breath

"Optimus and Bee, and some others just broke me out…." Saying all this I couldn't help but let out a sob "they were using me like a battery Uncle Will…"

"Oh, Ana. Where are you? What can I do?" he sounded angry "who was it?"

I sniffled and took a deep breath the phone probably wasn't safe but I quickly explained. "Shit's hit the fan, Megatron is back, are you still in touch with the N.E.S.T guys?"

"Fuck! Yeah of course"

"I need you to get everyone to China as soon as possible. KSI and the CIA have been making man made transformers using Megatron's brain, my Energon and some super technological alien metal. He's back" I explained the main parts quickly.

"Ana. I will be there as soon as possible" Uncle Will promised "Be safe"

"I will. See you soon"

I hung up and took a shaky breath, god I missed him. I exited the train car to find Cade waiting patiently "Thanks" I tossed him the electronic device. "Got us some help in China"

"How?" Cade looked down at the phone like it was magic.

"My uncle was the commander of the division that worked with the Autobots to hunt Decepticons. He's still close with everyone in the division. They are happy to give us some backup.

"Awesome" he grinned. I smiled too, I was going to see my other family, and hopefully Ebbs would be coming too.

"Also, I forgot to mention that I called Joshua and I think I knocked some sense in his rich brain" Cade laughed.

"Who?"

"Oh, He's the CEO of KSI, he was the one Bumblebee was threatening when we found you"

Immediately I was weary. This man had me in his warehouse for two years and never noticed. I sighed, we were going to need lots of help "As long as you think he's OK, just don't ask me to forgive him or anything, it doesn't matter if he didn't know I was there."

Almost on cue we could hear police sirens approaching the train yard. Looks like they've tracked the ship.

"Time to go!" Hound hollered from the ship's ramp. I climbed on as the others came out from one of the other train compartments and took a seat on the floor by one of the control panels. Drift jumped into the pilot's seat and we took off quickly. Throughout the journey Cade, Tessa and Shane chatted aimlessly with Bumblebee, about cars no less while I started examining the gun/sword weapon that Cade had liberated from Lockdown's ship. It was a work of art really. And it ran on the same sort of energy as the bots, but without actually being a bot. I charged it up and began to think, are there other All Sparks out in the universe, or if there were other ways to produce Energon. Or did the Transformers turn to using a different kind of energy to power their ships and weapons.

Optimus didn't have any answers, all he knew was about the All Spark, they had many stores of energy back on their home planet, when it went missing and they only actively started to seek it out when their planet was destroyed but the war continued. I was sure the answers were connected to the Creators, whoever they are.

* * *

As we began to approach the final to Hong Kong, Cade's phone began to ring. It was a woman named Su-li, Joshua's Chinese business partner. Galvatron has taken over the robots at their facility, Dozens of Decepticons were running wild throughout the city. Causing destruction and mayhem. Joshua had the Seed but was being hunted. She sent us the address of a rooftop apartment building he was hiding in.

"Our first priority is to get the Seed out of the city" Optimus said as the ship flew over buildings of the city's edge.

"And away from civilians"

"I believe I know some who may help our fight" Optimums looked out over the nearby mountains. "Some very old friends."

I looked to Bee who only shrugged. We knew it was possible for other bots to be hiding out on earth but not show themselves. Bots who wanted nothing to do with the Autobot/Decepticon war. Unfortunately many were also hunted by Cemetery Wind.

Hound lowered the ship over the apartment not a minute later. There was no space to land so Bee lowered the ramp. I leaned out of the ship, and looked around the roof top, Joshua was hiding behind a plant, and the Seed tucked in his arms.

"Get on!" I yelled, waving him over.

It looked surprisingly a lot like the teleportation pillar, from the fight with Sentinel, years ago. The bald man ran up to the ship, but couldn't lift the bomb high enough for us to reach.

"Get lower Hound!" I yelled back to the cockpit while reaching out. The bald man was just out of my reach.

"Come on!" Cade yelled as he tried to help me reach. Decepticons have seen the ship, and dozens of them were headed our way. Drift took over the ship's controls and Hound ran out onto the rooftops, Bee right behind him. They engaged the Decepticons, keeping them back but there were too many of them. The fight was spreading onto the streets. They wouldn't be able to hold them off forever.

Finally Cade got his hands on the Seed, but the ship lurched upwards as Drift tried to dodge blaster fire. Everything swayed and I lost my grip on the ship. I slid down the ramp and hit the concrete hard, scraping up the side of my arm.

"Shit!" I yelled and saw Cade, Tessa, and Shane also fall from the ship, knocking Joshua off his feet.

"Get to safety. We'll be back!" I heard Optimus yell as the ship was sent soaring off into the nearby hills, its engines were smoking and it looked like it was going down hard.

"Shit!" I got up and raised my gun. It was clear for the moment, but the Decepticons were still charging. Cade grabbed one of the handles of the Seed with Joshua on the other end.

"We got to go!" he yelled and looked around wildly.

"Elevator!" Shane pointed out, across the roof was the only exit. Shane hit the button furiously and we dived in as the doors opened. Just as a spray of bullets hit the wall where we were standing cover. I looked carefully around the corner to see James Savoy duck behind a heating unit. Cemetery Wind was here.

"I'll hold him off, go!" Cade was about to run out and distract him but I caught his arm.

"He's mine. Get to Bumblebee and Hound. " my grip on his arm was tight and Cade nodded "Ok" without a second thought I ran out of the elevator, pistol raised and firing at the murder.

Savoy laughed when he saw it was me attacking. "They sent you out? Haven't you learned your lesson already?!" he leapt from behind the air conditioning unit, a spray of bullets passed just by my cheek. He ran across the rooftop as I screamed at him to stop running. We traded shots, ducking behind walls and rubble. He ducked behind a wall and I heard him reload his gun, I trained my gun on his position, continuously firing out blasts. He wasn't getting away.

"I don't need to reload Savoy I can go all day!"

He tried to jump to the next building but I was close and jumped after him, we landed in a tangle of limbs, both our weapons knocked from out grips and slid off the edge in the tumble.

A mad brawl of punching and grabbing ensued, I knew I wasn't going to beat him with just strength as he kicked me in the stomach. We rolled around to the roof's edge, he kicked me again, but I grabbed his boot which brought us both over the side of the building.

I landed roughly on a balcony, the wind knocked out of my lungs and a hit to the head had me seeing stars. I took the moment to gather myself and stand, my whole body ached, but anger fueled me. Savoy stood as well and with a smirk he tackled me into an apartment window, the glass shattered under our weight. The shards ripped into the skin of my arms and painfully scraped against my other wounds. Inside, Savoy was already to his feet. A knife in his hands.

"This is the end" he smirked, blood was dripping down his chin and side of his face. He looked wild, eyes shining with adrenalin.

I was trapped between a bed and a bookshelf. Nowhere to run and no weapon in my hands. But I didn't need it. I am a weapon on my own.

"AGH!" the man charged.

Everything seemed to slow down. Power rushed through my body, I knew I could die here if I didn't do something. Energon leaked through my skin, I was sure every reader on the world could sense me at that moment, but I didn't care.

Help me. Protect me.

The power acted and the clock on the bedside table came to life. I could feel the power change the clock, charging its metal, making a spark and transforming the parts. In that split second I learned more about a bot than in the years of studying with Ratchet. In the back of my mind I was shocked, but I had no time to worry about it.

Time sped up and the clock launched itself at Savoy. The knife was smashed to pieces and the bot clamed onto his face.

I watched, feeling sort of numb as the bot destroyed his face. His screams echoed in the apartment before going silent, body falling limply to the floor. Dead.

The small bot stood, and looked up at me. He wasn't any bigger than my hand. He had blue optics and didn't have a brand of Autobot or Decepticon. He just was.

I made him.

All those times I had accidently made a bot when I couldn't control my power. This was my first of doing it on purpose, I knew he was alive. I knew everything about his body.

I knelt down to him, letting my body collapse to my knees.

"Did I do good?" the little guy asked.

I nodded, a bit speechless and glanced at the dead man.

"I did it Mom." I said to myself as I got to my feet "I'm so sorry". Tears fell from my eyes, Mom wouldn't have wanted me to kill anyone, but for her. I would do anything. He killed her, and Ratchet and so many others. He didn't deserve to live. I took a deep breath, the bot watched me carefully.

"My lady, are you ok?"

"I will be, I really think so" I smiled at him, my little fighter. My heart was racing and my hands were shaking. The fight wasn't over. I picked him up, "There's more fighting to be done, do you have a name?" I asked as I headed out the front door, ignoring the frightened people in the hallways.

"No" he shrugged his shoulders.

"How about Cog?" I asked as I searched around for my gun, the little guy sat on my shoulder.

I found the pistol outside in a bush. And Cog agreed to the name. Just around the corner, I could hear Bumblebee and Hound fighting off Decepticons. I ran though the fighting, Cog was shooting off small but powerful blasts at every Decepticon he saw. I spotted the Cade and the others run behind a truck and sprinted over to them as Cade hurried Tessa into a shop "Come on, in here" he grabbed my arm and brought me down

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Oh great, hiding in a building completely made of glass!" Joshua roared, looking around in exasperation.

"You have a better idea?!" I yelled back, ducking Just as a bullet soared through the glass.

Cade broke one of the few standing windows and was firing out at the Decepticons. I raised my pistol and shot down a few of the bastards myself. Cog hopped off my shoulder and joined in on the fight.

"We're surrounded!" yelled Hound, he and Bee were shooting off everything they had, it was too dangerous to use their energy beams having already used a lot of power already and they were running out of bullets. "We're getting swamped here" bullet cases littered the ground below Hound's feet.

I don't know how much time had passed but the fight was strained, we were losing. Badly.

Hound fell first, out of ammo he was resorting to punching and ripping at the Decepticons. Bodies litter the ground around us, there were so many of them. Hound had large knife in hand, ripping apart wires and limbs while Bee was being distracted by a red bot, the same one from when we first encountered Galvatron.

"OH MY GOD!" Joshua yelled suddenly, out from behind a large apartment came Optimus Prime, charging on the back of a T-rex transformer. Drift, Crosshair and more Dinobots close behind. What the fuck?!

"Dinosaurs?" Cade sounded exasperated, and in a bit of disbelief, I too couldn't understand where they had come from "of course there are. Come on!" he yelled, the fight was going to get messy here. I pulled Joshua to his feet "We have to move!" The fighting continued as Shane found a working van for us to get away in. Before I followed them I gave Hound a quick boost, to help him in the fight. I would have gotten Bee too, but he was busy with the red bot.

I hopped into the back seat beside the Seed and Joshua. The bag holding the deadly bomb had a slight tear in it and when I climbed in my hand ran over the cool metal, I felt a pull of Energon and the bomb started to beep. Cog was sitting on the door, shooting out the window at the Decepticons.

"What did you do?!" Joshua yelled, he panicked and pulled the Seed away from me.

"I didn't do anything! It just started to beep!" I yelled back and the van started to move. I gripped the seat as Shane drove wildly.

"Beeping is bad, doesn't it usually mean a count down!" Tessa was panicking now too.

Everyone started to yell over each other as Shane drove, the Autobots were shielding us from the Decepticons and the Dinobots were running beside us, a T-Rex, Triceratops, and Pterodactyl. Three in total that I had no idea existed.

"….or a location signal?" offered Cade. I really hoped he wasn't right.

But he was. And as we turned a corner Lockdown's ship was flying in the sky in front of us. Bellow it cars and lamp posts began flying into the air. "Is that a huge magnet?" asked Tessa, staring up at the sight of flying cars.

"Go backward!" I yelled, the ship was fast and gaining speed.

"FUCK!"

My head jerked sharply as Shane thrust the van into reverse, just in time for everything the ship had picked up started to dropping around us. The Dinobots were scrambling to get away and stay on the ground as the magnet started up again. Somehow we lost the Autobots while driving, I looked up as we drove, and the ship was right on our tail and with Decepticons at every street. We were cornered, and forced to back into a store window to dodge a group of them but the van stalled, we were trapped.

"Out, out, out!" Shane yelled as the ship sailed right above us. I managed to flop out of the smashed trunk window only for the magnet to start up. The van began to raise into the air and I was surprised to find my feet having left the ground. What the hell was going on!? A pull was tugging at my Energon, but it didn't leave my skin, just settling towards the ship.

"Get me down! Get me down!" I screamed and flailed in the air, legs and arms desperately looking for something to hold onto. Everything close by was metal. Cog was yelling as he too was floating in the air.

Shane was still stuck in the van and Cade and Tessa were trying to keep Joshua from floating away, he had a death grip on the seed. I collided painfully with the wooden roof of the store, beside me the Van hit it just inches from my face. It destroyed the ceiling and I continued rising up into the air "Someone get me the fuck down!" I yelled. Suddenly my stomach dropped as the magnetic ship let go of everything. I fell, blasting Energon at the ground trying to slow my fall. It helped a little but I hit the concrete road hard, scraped up by more debris and hitting my head again!

"Ana!"

"Shane!"

"I'm okay!" I heard Shane call. I groaned. My head was aching. How the hell was I trapped in the pull! I had my metal implants taken out years ago. Unless it wasn't just a magnet, but it pulled at Energon as well.

"Oh, thank god, Ana!" I was trying to stand when Shane ran up to me, wrapping a hand around my waist and helped me to a stretch of flat ground which I blissfully sat still, waiting for the spinning to pass. "She's ok! I've got her" Cog made his way out of the rubble, and hoped onto my lap.

"I'm fine" I managed to mumble out, I stopped seeing double as everyone gathered around.

"Why did you fly up Ana?" asked Cade

"No fucking clue" I spat.

The ship started up its magnet once again, thankfully it was not over us again. I looked up to see the T-rex wildly spinning in the air. Optimus was up there with him, he was using the buildings as platforms, rising higher and higher towards the ship.

He reached the T-rex and pushed against his back, the momentum sent him flying right into the underbelly of the ship. I could see the glittering of his sword and cheered as the ship had an explosion and started to swerve out of control.

"He did it!" I turned to the group of battered and bleeding humans, "You guys need to get the Seed out of the city. Get it up to the mountains if you can." I looked towards the falling ship, and then to Bee, Crosshairs, Hounds and the rest of the bots. There were scattered through the streets, busy with the Decepticons, there were still so many of them… Optimus was going to need some backup.

"Ana!" I spun around at the call of my name.

Running down the street towards us, was Uncle Will. A band of soldiers behind him were attacking a few Decepticons.

I was running into his arms without a second thought. He was here. I sobbed as his arms wound around my waist and I pulled myself closer to him. He had a few more lines on his face, and grey hairs on the side of his head, but he was so familiar and he smelt the same.

"Ana, oh Ana"

Blasters and guns and rubble were flying around us but I didn't care.

"You, are explaining all of this" he pointed around at the destruction "when we are finished here" he had tears in his eyes as I cleared my cheeks and smiled

"Yeah"

"Alright" he straightened himself up "report, what's going on here?"

"We've pretty much got three sides fighting at the moment. Cemetery Wind is here somewhere, Megatron is back to life and controlling the Decepticons that were made by the KSI Company, and then there is Lockdown. He's apparently an alien bounty hunter after Optimus's head. He gave the government the Seed" I pointed to the metal pillar in Joshua's hands "everyone is after the Seed. Which is apparently a bomb that turns all organic life into this special rare Cybertonian metal." I took a deep breath. "We don't know where Megatron is or any of the Cemetery Wind soldiers. But Optimus just brought down Lockdown's ship over in that direction." I pointed off in the distance.

"Alright" Uncle Will nodded. And called over his team. Many of them were familiar faces, all from the DC base. Ebbs wasn't one of them unfortunately. "Here's the plan. Half of you" he pointed to a few of them "you are to keep the civilians and the Seed safe. The other half are going to help Bumblebee and the other Autobots with taking down Decepticons. Ana and I will go to the crash site and see if Optimus needs any help. Second command is too keep an eye out for Megatron. He could be anywhere. Don't worry about Cemetery Wind, we'll deal with them when we get to that point."

"I'm going with you" Cade spoke up, Uncle Will and he had a small eye contact battle before he relented "Fine, just don't get killed."

I put Cog on Cade's shoulder "keep him safe ok"

"Yes Ma'am"

Cade just sighed "I can take care of myself thank you very much"

* * *

Uncle Will, Cade and I made it to the crash site which happened to be an abandoned factory. As we made our way through the rubble and debris I spotted Lockdown and Optimus fighting.

They were evenly matched, trading blows and clashing their swords against each other.

"Stay low" Uncle Will pulled Cade back behind a half collapsed wall. "We can't do much when they are battling like that" he pointed to how they were fighting all over the factory "we'd only hinder Optimus."

"We've got trouble" I pointed to the other side of the factory, Megatron has arrived. Optimus wouldn't be able to handle both of them. I rushed out behind the wall and sent a blast at Lockdown. It hit him right in the knee, causing him to fall. Optimus took that chance to but his head clean off.

"Optimus! Behind you!" I yelled just as Megatron knocked into the Prime, sending the both of them to the ground.

Optimus had the upper hand as I ran around the two of them, shooting out whenever I could. Uncle Will and Cade joined in, trying to distract Megatron and catch his attention.

The fight was quick and brutal. Optimus managed to tear off one of Megatron's arms "you'll never get rid of me Brother. I'll be back!" he growled and spit.

The Decepticon leader retreated.

I sighed, finally. The fight was over. I was so tired, everything that had happened these past years, it was hard to describe. I started walking towards Optimus but a hand grabbed my arm from behind a piece of rubble. I was tugged to someone's chest and a gun cocked by my ear.

It was Attinger. The bastard was waiting, biding his time while we exhausted ourselves.

"You" Optimus marched forward, ready to blast him to bits, but Attinger pulled me back.

"Ah, no no no. you are going to stay right there or she gets a bullet in the brain." I couldn't dodge a bullet at point blank range. If I tried to transform the gun he would pull the trigger before I could finish. I was just so tired, my reactions weren't going to be worth anything.

"Let her go!" yelled Uncle Will.

"You bastard!" I heard Cade from somewhere to my left.

"You see, it takes patience to make a man. To watch and wait, to find the right moment. For god and county!" he was ranting, the gun against my head steady. "There are no good Aliens! There is just us humans, and **them** " he growled"and this abomination"

My heart was racing, he was going to kill me. I looked up and met Optimus' blue gaze.

Do it. Hit him.

Uncle Will was faster. The single bullet lodged itself into Attinger's forehead. "Don't you dare say that about my little girl!" he marched up to me as the body fell and pulled me into a hug "Are you alright?"

I looked down at my torturer, the man that kept me locked up for two years. "No, but maybe someday" I smiled at him. It has been a long road, one I was happy to put behind me. The future was uncertain, but at least I was going to be with my friends and family.

* * *

Uncle Will and I were sitting in the back seat of bumblebee's car form, my friend had his radio playing some music softly. All the robot decepticons were destroyed, the fighting finished and now were all sat quietly outside the city limits, unsure of what to do next. Cog was sitting on Bee's dashboard, looking out over the destruction. Cade, Tessa and Shane were talking with Optimus, who had the Seed in his hands. Uncle Will pulled me into a hug, capturing my attention. "You did good Ana" he kissed the top of my head and I tucked my head into his shoulder. My aches and pains from the fight were throbbing, but most of my cuts and scrapes were bandaged. I was exhausted, the Energon filled my body's energy but it was inside, my heart that was tired, emotionally I was pretty wrecked. It didn't help that I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, will I be on the run again?

"I'm sorry Ana" Uncle Will said quietly "I'm so sorry…"

"Not your fault Uncle Will. It's all over now" I held him tight.

"You're coming home, Sarah has been worried sick. And you should see Anabelle, she's almost 10 now"

"Thanks, Uncle Will but… right now I don't know what I am going to do, and Washington…." I really couldn't be back in that city yet, after everything that has happened it was just too hard.

"Ok." he nodded, he was always so understanding.

"Come on Ana, Joshua's setting us up in a hotel" Tessa came running up to us, her father and Shane were right behind her. They all looked a little worse for wear but smiles were on their faces and bandages covered their wounds.

I moved up to the front seat, taking the wheel while Uncle Will stepped out of the car. "I'll see you at the hotel, I have to settle some things with the higher ups, they didn't know what Attinger did Ana, but they will now, everything he has done. See you in a bit" He gave my hand a squeeze before walking back towards Optimus.

"Where's Hound, Drift, and Crosshairs?" I asked, as he left and Tessa and Shane hopped into the backseat.

"They are inside a transport truck, Joshua's assistant is going to drive them over with us. Optimus is going to meet us there once he's figured out what to do with the dinosaurs." Cade explained as he hopped into the passenger's seat "Alright Bee, just follow the truck and we'll have some amazing relaxation time." He patted the dashboard and Bee's engine roared to life, music changed to something upbeat.

Since we were already on the edge of the city, it was only a short drive through the countryside, the small resort was surrounded by tall trees. "This is my favourite hot spring resort." Joshua explained as we parked and Bee transformed. "I've booked the whole place for some privacy, and there's enough space so the Transformers don't have to stay as a car" he grinned.

We were led by the hostess to a suite that had two separate bedrooms and a large common room that led out into a large open garden, we also had complete usage of the hot springs. The traditional hotel was clean and simple in design, I was fancier than anything I had ever stayed in, in years.

I left Cog in the living room, setting him in front of the TV, he seemed interested in it and went into one of the separated rooms and changed into the provided white robe. I discarded my ripped and dirty clothes happily, I couldn't remember if I had worn anything else in years. I went back into the living room to find Cog watching a Chinese cartoon. "Where did Shane, Cade and Tessa go?"

"To the baths" he said and turned his attention back to the TV.

Outside, I could see Hound, Bumblebee, Drift and Crosshairs were sitting in the garden. I stepped out, Hound was arguing with Drift about where the Dino bots were going to stay when Bee noticed me approach.

"Why are you not resting?" Bee asked worriedly, he held down his palm and I sat down on it carefully, with only a robe on.

"I will in a bit Bee, but it was a tough battle, you lot need a good charge" I smiled, and knocked on his chest plate.

"Lady Ana, we can wait until you are stronger, and your stores built up" Hound stepped in, Drift and Crosshairs agreeing together for once. "It's not like we are in desperate need for Energon"

"I'm fine, and you guys really need it. Stop arguing and just take it" I crossed my arms and gave them a stern glare.

They shut up after that and let me charge them up with only minimal grumbling as I just smiled. "Alright, I'll see you guys later I am going to be soaking in the hot springs for the next 6 hours." I stretched my arms high above my head, my joints popped satisfyingly. The walk to the baths was in silence. It was the first time I was alone since getting out of that white room, and it was still surreal to me; that I had been kept in those rooms for two years. My body definitely looked like it. In the change room of the baths I looked myself over in the mirror. I had lost a lot of weight, my hair looked like a rat's nest and dirt seemed to be caked onto my skin like a second layer. Through the dirt my skin was pale, I no longer had the sun kissed skin from my teenager years. Scars littered my legs and arms, from the many battles and times that Ratchet and I had close calls with the government. The bullet scar didn't heal that well when we first went on the run, I ran a few fingers over the scar. I could remember Ratchet calmly talking me through what he was doing as he pulled the bullet out and sewed the hole shut. I felt numb then, for the first few months I blamed myself for the death of Mom, then I blamed the Decepticons, then the Autobots. It was a rough time I went through. But Ratchet helped me through it, and Bee, when he had the chance to visit. He always lifted my spirits.

Oh god I missed them so much. Ironhide, Mom, Ratchet, Wheeljack, the RC twins, the wreakers. So many had been lost. But so many where still alive I reminded myself.

Optimus, Bee, Drift, Hound, Crosshairs, the Dinobots and so many others hiding out around the world. It brought a smile to my face, we can face anything. As long as we are together.

I picked up my towel and entered the hot springs, Tessa was already soaking in the water, a blissful smile across her lips.

"Ana! The water's amazing!" she sighed and swam over to the edge as I walked in and took a seat on a stool. "Do you want me to wash your back?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks. That would be great." I smiled at her.

She returned the grin and hoped out of the water. She grabbed a bucket and wash cloth and began scrubbing my back while I got my front. The water going down the drain was muddy and brown. The younger girl kept up a simple chatter of how she loved the resort, and nonsense things. I nodded at the right times, grateful that we were just relaxing, not worrying about anything important. My skin was finally rubbed raw when we turned our attention to my hair.

"I think we might have to cut it" said Tessa, a frown on her face. She tried to work her fingers through the knots but it was too much.

"Can you do it?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yeah, I'll be right back"

In the mirror on the wall, I was already looking healthier. Tessa returned quickly and started working away at my hair.

"I cut my own hair all the time" she said "it looks like I'll be able to save enough for a bob cut. Is that alright?" she locked eyes with me in the mirror.

"Yeah, just. Make sure all the dye is out" I fingered a strand that still had some blonde in it. I was happy to be going back to my brown locks.

She smiled "of course"

Finally, all my hair was littered on the stone and I was able to step into the hot spring with a sigh of amazement. The hot water was so soothing on my sore muscles. Tessa kept me occupied, chatting about everything and nothing at the same time. I heard stories about her dad and his inventions. How she met Shane and her search for universities with a full scholarship. It was amazing, I let go of all of my worries and just enjoyed my time with the younger girl. She made me laugh and helped me forget, just for the moment. Everything was looking brighter.

* * *

Morning came bright and early, the nightmares made no contact with my dreams for once. I woke in the living room, lying beside the exit to the garden where the Autobots slept for the night. I had brought my bedding there after dinner with Cade and his family. Uncle Will stopped by before I went to sleep, but he had to go deal with the government again, they weren't happy about his interfering with the fight, and on a different country's soil no less. He apologized but had to go back to America. I understood, sad to see him go but promised to keep in contact more, now that he was negotiating for the Autobots safety again.

Bee and the rest of the Autobots were nowhere in sight, though Cog, Wheelie and Brains was curled up by my pillow. The two small bots marched onto the resort, Optimus picked them up after settling the Dinobots in the mountains. The poor guys were left behind in the crashed ship during the fight.

"Hey, come on" I shook the three awake. "Let's go find Optimus and everyone."

Wheelie and Brains complained the whole way to the front entrance about waking up at the crack of dawn. I saw the time, it was noon and pointed that out to the bots, only for them to scoff.

"You know what I mean princess!"

"We bots have to have our beauty sleep!"

Once outside, my good mood crumbled. Optimus was standing with the other Autobots, Cade at his feet. He had the Seed in his hand. Something was going on.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as they noticed my presence.

Cade sighed, and threw his hands up "You should have told her earlier."

Optimus gave him a sharp look and turned to me "Ana, I am leaving"

"What!" I sputtered "You can't do that! We finally just got back together, everyone!"

"Lockdown was only the first. Our creators are looking for me. I want answers, answers that only they have." He gripped the Seed. "Since the Chicago battle, many transformers have been arriving on earth. Seeking shelter and safety. I believe the appearance of Cyberton in earth's atmosphere caused earth to be known by more than just the Autobots."

"The creators…."

"Yes, Cyberton is destroyed. Hundreds of years of war have withered the planet away, but the answers are there. I must find them. My creators are waiting"

I sniffled. "Will you come back?" fat tears rolled down my cheeks, I couldn't believe he was leaving.

He knelt down to me, blue optics were sad "My Lady, I will use all of my power to return. My questions will not only be for me, but for you." He lowered his head, Optimus had never used the formal terms like Hound and some of the other Autobots did, I didn't think he thought of the All Spark that way. I placed my hand on his head, sending him a charge he might need for space flight.

"I may not be what you all think I am" my voice caught in my throat. After all these years, I could finally understand that the Bots thought of me. Some sort of god. Before Cog, I didn't think I was that special. That the Autobots were wrong, but I didn't have the heart to correct them. The RC twins and others had been so happy to call me Lady Spark.

But then I made Cog. And I could understand, the power I have. I wasn't just making bots, I was making intelligent beings. I was making people. But I couldn't set myself as a god, I couldn't be that powerful. I couldn't!

"You are so much more Ana" Optimus said quietly.

I stepped back as he stood. "I will go. Autobots, watch over Ana and Cade. Keep them safe, many things have changed over the years, something big is coming." He took a few steps back from everyone "My name is Optimus Prime, my creators. I am coming for you"

Without another word he was gone. Rockets blasting him off into the atmosphere, into the space beyond.

I watched, until he was a speck in the sky, until only Bee was left watching with me. "What do you think will happen now?" I asked

Bee shrugged "As long as we have each other, everything will work out fine"

"God I hope so Bee. I really do"


End file.
